Lost and Found
by O-cathy-O
Summary: Chase's father is dead now, or is he not....? Something unexpected happens to House and Chase and Cameron finally makes up her mind. Playing with some relationship issues but nothing slashy going on and making Chase sick and depressed a bit...
1. A bolt from the blue

**Chapter 1 – A bolt from the blue**

"Your mother's NAME, please! Her maiden name! Not something else, no matter what you called her at home. Come on! For God's shake, it's not so damn hard to remember, is it!"

Chase was pulled back from his daydream and gaped as a child, who have just realised how cruel the world can be. He shaked his head slightly and looked up at House, who was now standing in front of him, twisting the pen angrily in his hand.

"Pardon. I'm just…It's Chloe Pike. Chloe Allison Pike."

"Oh, thank God! Finally! If it goes this fast, than maybe we'll be finished with this very tricky questionary by the end of the day!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"Than use your time for sleeping instead of visiting some 'high' women with brown hair in the middle of the night!"

"House! My time, my business! And, by the way, I was not…"

"Yeah, yeah…not jumping her, but giving a sympathetic hug...I don't care what you two do with each other unless it's not interesting…"

"House!"

"Place of Birth?"

"Sydney, Australia."

"Date of Birth?"

"1980.03.18"

"Fine! Now let's get over that cupping!"

"I hate annual checkups!"

"Maybe that's the only common point we share. Be glad that it's me doing it and not Foreman."

At this point Chase was not too sure why to be glad at all. He was really tired after working like mad all week, losing his dad not quite a month ago and doing this whole annual checkup-thing with House. He sighed as House was finishing with the cupping and runned through his floppy hair with his free hand.

"Done?"

"Yeah. You have no tests left. I'll inform you in 2 days whether you are dying or not. Go!"

"Thanks. See you on Monday!" he said and sleeked out of the room before House could find him with another snappy remark, which was the last thing he needed right now.

House stared after him for a while and sat down with the paper work going hend in hand with the annual checkups. He has already finished with Cameron's and Formen's final reports. Chase's blood sample was the last thing he had to take down to the lab and wait to get the results back, around Monday morning, to get over the whole stuff for another year.

Than again he had everything else to fill in Chase's report, so he decided to work a little ahead. He glanced down at Chase's personal information on the top page lying in front of him.

Name: Dr. Robert Chase  
Yes, Chase was a bit out of this world lately after his father's death, and he didn't want to push him so hard, though that was exactly what he did.

Place of Birth: Sydney, Australia  
Hah, his accent…

Mother's Maiden Name: Chloe Allison Pike  
House stopped. It was like a bolt. How could he forget it 10 minutes ago. "Chloe Allison Pike," he muttered. "Oh, dear God! That's impossible! She can't be..."


	2. Who's your mommy?

**Chapter 2- Who's your mommy?**

…The blond and beautiful Chloe Pike from high school, yes, that was the place they met for the very first time. The new girl from Pittsburgh, who started her last school year in an unknown place, with him, in the same class. She was wearing blue jeans and a light pink jersey on her first day in school, he remembered that, very clearly, as she was just standing there, distracted but definitely not shy, in the doorway. That was love, he knew that, for the first time in his life. The year passed and they got closer with every day. It was not just some calf-love any longer, they were 22, and he wanted to keep her, seriously, like he wanted to keep Stacy later on. But he failed just as miserably.

Jenny called on a soggy autumn day, just to tell him that Chloe left with her family, she didn't tell where or why, she didn't tell it to anybody, didn't even tell it to him, who was his boyfriend for 4 years. They talked about their future just the day before. It seemed so impossible, so unfair, so cruel. It was so not Chloe! Leaving everything behind, without a word, without sense. Disappearing as the protagonist of a girl roman. He tried to contact her, of course he tried. He tried it in every possible way without any success, until he realised that it hurts a lot less to just don't care. _'Who said that?'_ he chuckled._ 'Chase'_…_'when they were talking about his father, and he finally didn't tell him...'_

He never heared from Chloe again. But now it was like a bad dream, a screwed up soap opera- he thought. He wanted to forget her again, like he did for so many years. This Chloe Pike can't be that Chloe Pike! He was scanning the paper with his eyes.  
Date of Birth: 1980.05.18

_'__How could it be? The year after she left. And she have found a husband so fast? Rowan Chase? In Australia? And had a baby? 'Robert'_ he was smiling at this, _'Dr. Robert Chase'_ the name stared at him from the paper.

_'You can't be sure that this Chloe is the one you knew once, you idiot! And even if she is what does it matter now? She is dead!'_ he muttered to himself and rised from the desk, putting the papers away and taking Chase's blood sample with him down to the lab, where he run into Cameron.

"Dr. House!"

"Cameron'still here?"

"I had some work to do. New case?" she said, looking at the sample in House's hand.

"Oh, God no! At 'leaving time?' It could be the pope itself! It's just Chase's blood. The Wombat was hiding as long as he could but I cought him!"

"I'll run the tests now. I'm not in a hurry."

"Cameron. It's 4 o'clock. He's not dying, even though you would possibly appreciate it…"

"Dr. House! I thought that we have already finished this conversation! Remember?"

"And where did we lead up to? Oh, I see…I'm damaged. He is not…yet…but who knows, maybe...By the way! Does this mean that I apparently get an extra point by you?"

"Stop it! Jealousy is poisonous, you know! I do the tests."

"Fine! If it makes you feel less guilty for using him…go ahead!"

"He wanted it too…I was…"

"High…that's the word!"

Cameron shot a killing look at House and turned away. Yes, he nicked it! She was feeling guilty. Chase wanted her and she knew it, but not within the context of a lie. She took the sample from where House has left it and started preparing for the tests.

House went back to the office, upset after his scene with Cameron. He didn't want to slight her. 'You fool! Why do you always have to say things you don't mean?'

He liked Cameron, maybe a little lot more than he admitted to himself. From which followed that Chase annoyed him lately, after sleeping with her of course, which he tried to response with putting him under a lot of pressure, which obviously had its effect on the boy.

'And on whose boy?'- he chuckled loudly. 'Chloe Pike.' If Chase is her son…if he really is…he has to know that for sure! Investigate in every possible way until he finds out the truth, the solution to his new case!

**Thanks to Roxie Faye for correcting the paragraphs! Hug! ;)**


	3. Investigations

**Chapter 3- Investigations**

**Note: The style of the paragraphs will be corrected soon!**

Chase pushed in the front door of his flat, turning on the lights while chacking the brown wooden clock on the wall. It showed exactly 5:30. Even so it was starting to get dark outside and the chilly air created spots of dew on his window as he was peering through it. He threw his jacket messily onto the sofa and collapsed next to it. He closed his eyes and nearly went off to sleep right away, when he heared the phone ringing like the air-raid alarm.

"Who the hell is it?"- he said loudly, hesitating, whether to pick it up at all.

But whoever was calling, must have been a zealous jungle-fighter or either wanted something very important, because the phone just kept on ringing.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming!"

"Robert Chase."

"I have to ask you two things. Don't you dare to put it down! It's very important!"

"House!"- he shouted in disbelief and he brought out his 'clearly annoyed face' as House called it.

"And what do you want to know? I'm feeling fine, thanks, before asking."

"I have no interest in your state of health. My questions will be aiming at your mother."

"At my mother?"

"Yes. Where was she born?"

"Are you kidding? Why is that important to you? You want to ask her on a date too?"

"If that would be possible, I won't waste my time on you. The annual checkup. Remember? I forgot to ask you. These were on the second page."

"Pittsburgh, USA"

"Date of Birth?"

"1956.02.15 Do you need the brand of her favourite drink too?"

"No. Keep her secrets. That's it."

"Bye." –Chase dumped the speaker before House could get the chance to say anything else. He hated when somebody brought up her mother. It was not House's fault, he shouldn't have to act like a pubescent teen, but he just couldn't help it. It was still a thorn in his flesh, the things she did, the thousand ways he tried to deal with the problems,one after another, watching the end…being there…being a part of it…all he wanted was to forget it utterly. _'What did House say?'…'Both of your parents are dead now, so there is no other reason to screw up this bad again…'_

House was still beseting the speaker in his hand. If only Chase would know that he doesn't only know her favourite drink but her shoe size and the small birthmark on her back! He got his answer. It was easier than he first thought. But was this the thing he wanted to hear?His thoughts were pivoted on the dates. _'1980.05.18….1979.09….the baby…Robert…9 months…she must have known Rowan before she left! Oh shit!'_ How could he know exactly what happened! It was not about a name any longer, not about a fact, that could have no role in his life now, it was about his pride, about the natural curiosity of human beings. It was selfish, pointless and unbecoming, he knew that, but just as vital and necessary as sleeping or drinking water. _'I have to get in touch with Lizzy!' _Lizzy was Chloe's older sister. She has to know the answers. But how to find her? He can't ask Chase…or…what if…He picked up the phone again. _'The Wombat will be soooo mad!'_ -he laughed involuntarily.

"Chase!"

"It's House! Listen!..."

"What is it this time?"

"Family history!"

"Yeah? Are you going to write a book about us?"

"Your dad had lung cancer…"

"Yes. And than what?"

"In these cases the hospital requires a brief family history to be added to the final reports…indicating the person's closest relatives alive…in case…you know…Cuddy just called my attention to this."

"I have never heared about this before. It's very strange…"

"Strange, but useful in fact."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did your parents have any siblings? Are your grandparents alive?"

"All of my garanparents are dead now, in fact I have never known two out of them. My father was an only child, and my mother has an older sister. She is a sort of spinster, she never got married, so she has no children. And I…"

"What's her name?"

"Elisabeth Pike."

"She will be perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"For your closest relative. I need her adress, phone number, anything you know."

"Couldn't this wait until Monday? I haven't met her since my mother's funeral. And that was a long time ago. Though I don't think she moved anywhere without telling me. She calls me occasionally, like she did on my dad's funeral…wait a sec…I have her number somewhere." –Chase had no idea why on earth had he became so cooperative all of a sudden.

"I'm dictating…"……

House was very surprised. Chase was more cooperative in the matter than he could ever imagine. He even came by his weak lie about the final report. _'What on earth? He must be very tired!' _–he thought with a cynical smile. He had the number. What's next?Just as obsessively as he wanted to know Chloe's story, did he feel the fright of raking up the past, which he had obviously no right to know about after giving up on finding her, because of his pride was hurt, at the time when it actually made any sense. As for it did non now.

"Elizabeth Pike!"

"Lizzy?"

"Who's speaking?"

"It's Dr. Gregory House…I'm…"

"Greg? Oh God! But how…?"

"It's Chase…he did…"

"Jesus! Is something wrong with Robert?"

"…he…Oh no! No! He' fine. He gave me your number. Look, Lizzy, we have to talk…"

"So did Rowan tell you at least!"

"Told me what? Oh, no. I have just found out about Chloe…that Chase…I mean Robert is her son. I knew about Rowan Chase, he was the one who called me to employ his son, and yes, in fact he told me about his lung cancer, but never mentioned Chloe…did she tell him she knew me at all? It's such a coincident, I mean, I wanted to find her than, more than anything else, and now…it's just crazy."

"Forget it Greg! It doesn't matter now…she had her reasons and so do I to…"

"She did knew Rowan when she was with me, did she?"

"She loved him, she wanted to tell you, just didn't know how, it was more complicated than this…"

"Complicated? Disappearing was less complicated I suppose!"

"How do you make that out? You have no idea what she suffered because of you! You made the rest of her life a living misery!"

"I? She was the one who left me, remember!"

"You'd better forget her and her son and Rowan Chase utterly! You are too proud and blind to see what I'm pointing at! I'm done! Goodbye Greg! It's not my object to tell you!"

"To tell me what? Lizzy? Tell me what?" – House tried, but she have already dumped the speaker.

'_Shit! Tell me what?... A living misery? …The rest of her life? …She loved him…forget her son…Chloe…the year after she left…for the rest of her life…she had her resons and so do I…Oh, good God! No! That's just sick! …Did Roan tell you?...not my object…too blind to see…9 months…CHASE!' –_he shouted so loudly that Wilson, who was walking past the office looked in in surprise.

"He left about 2 hours ago! What on earth are you doing here? It's half past 6! Please don't tell me that you are working!"

"I was as it happens! And you?"

"I'm on duty…but I have told you that."

"You, Wilson! Now you could requite my kindness and do me a favour!"

"Wow! That's very tempting!"

"You suck up to everybody in here, so could you just find me a do-gooder who'd run a paternity test for me?" –glancing over at Chase's coffé mug, standing on the table.

"A paternity test? Why? Now?"

"Just find somebody! It's for one of my patients. That boy could die, and I can't start the treatment without knowing who's his father. The mommy is insecure…"

"I didn't know you have a new case!"

"Should we discuss my sexual life too?"

"Good lord! Anything but that House! Make ready the samples, in 10 minutes I'll be back!"

**TBC…**

**So, did you like it? I hope so…:) Many thanks to those who reviewed my story and for those who try to help me out in certain paragraph and dialogue mark matters! ;) Keep on REVIEWING! It helps me a lot! ;)**


	4. Give me a reason

**Chapter 4 – Give me a reason**

**Note: sorry for the grammatical and other errors in this Chapter. I was rather in a hurry when I was working on this one…and as you know, English is not my mother tongue…so sorry again /I know it's annoying/ I tryed to correct my mistakes…which obviously doesn't mean that there are none left…so drop me a line if you detect any! **

**Thanks to Jules-foil for noticing!**

House sat before the piano, flapping the keys violently, like a self-assured ad-libber on a concert playing for his audience's enjoyment, though enjoyable was the last attribute one could brand the sounds coming from his direction. He mixed up every second chord, and was hardly concentrating on the melody, his mind was rather occupied by Wilson, and by that damn test!

'_I shouldn't have to push it! It must be a misunderstanding! Maybe I got her words wrong! I was 22 for God's shake! Way much younger than this self-satisfied kid, who trys to play the man ! Jesus! I was not sure what I was doig at that age, nor was she! Hah… I have to admit it to myself at least! If we did this…than…'_

He couldn't finish his train of thought, because a white folder landed on the piano like in a pre-calculated film scene.

Wilson was standing next to the piano, his hands on his waist, looking extreamly angry, as House could hardly see him before.

"You have left before I got the results back. I was looking for you over an hour! Than I'm idiot, tried to find the room of your young patient. What's his name? Ah! Jimmy Peterson! You know the boy with the hereditary diseas…By the way, he sends his love as well as he has informed me, that he is fine, there's no need to worry, his state is very satisfying compared to the other 70 years old stroke patients in the hospital! I'm sure that his mommy would be very glad to know that his one-night love-affair was finally not fruitful. I sure hope that you can explain this! Whose samples were those at all? And please don't tell me that they were Vougler's and Formen's or…"

"Stop it Wilson! The samples were MINE…!" – House was still staring at the results in complete disbelief…staring for such a long time that Wilson had to ask:

"Are you alright? House? What's the matter with you? You look pale…is it your leg again? House?"

"No. No. I'm perfectly fine Wilson…I have a son…" –he didn't know why on earth did he tell this to Wilson, he just had to tell it to someone, this was too much for him, way too much!

"You have a what?"

"You heared right. I have a son…"

"Oh God! Stacy?"

"Nooo!...Starts with the letter C."

"Cuddy…?"

"Hell no, you idiot!"

"Who than?

"Chloe…"

"Chloe? Chloe who? I have never heared about her, have I?"

"As for me I hoped you never will."

"But…House! A baby? How? When? I mean, you have been dating a women meanwhile you acted like the bachelor of the year… and…and now she has your child and you ignore her! it's ridiculous! Why didn't you tell me at least? I thought we…"

"Yes, we are…but this women…I couldn't…she…she…she died Wilson!"

"Died! And the baby? Where's the baby? House!"

"The baby is fine, Wilson…perfectly fine so far…"

"So far? What do you mean?"

"He's pretty much a BIG baby, as it were,…so…"

"How 'BIG'?"

"From the outside or from the inside you mean?"

"It's not funny! And it's not some kind of a joke, is it!"

"No, Wilson, it's not a joke, I wish it were indeed. But THIS is very serious, I'm afraid, if your do-gooder was right."

"He's a specialist…that would be rather impossible…"

"Than I'm not joking." – he wanted to tell the truth, but how? It was even unbelievable enough for him. And what could Wilson do? He knew nothing about Chloe, nothing about his past, and nothing about the big mistake he made so many years ago. How could he explain that? How could he explain what he was aware of now, that he was no more than a 22 years old irresponsible kid with false expectations and that Chloe was right when she left him. She must have known it better, that he was not ready for having a baby then, not at any level, that he had other dreams, that he was too young, that he simply wouldn't be able to take the responsibility of it. Now he saw everything in a different light, saw Chloe as he have never seen her before, being guilty, but judicious at the same time.

"How old is he House?"

"Who?"

"Your son of course! You must have seen him, if you got that sample…"

"I was 22… and… well, Wilson, you were right…"

"In what?"

"I was kidding."

"What? Wait? This was…"

"A joke, you goofy!"

"Oh! You son of a …! God! How could you be..?...be…"

"It's alright Wilson! Calm down! And, by the way, the samples were my cousin's, a bad family tradition, you know. He just wanted to be sure. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it. And now, if you excuse me, I had a long day…"

"Hah, what? You just …you just…!"

"Umm, yes exactly…good night Wilson!"

Wilson just stood there looking after House with his mounth slightly open, like a gargoyle , trying not to fling the iron candlestick after him.

House sat on the edge of his bed, thinking.

'_That's just great! I have a son, we work together, we hate each other and we both hate Chloe and Rowan Chase, wondeful. It couldn't be more bizarre. I must talk to Lizzy!"_

"Hi! Lizzy, it's Greg!"

"You?"

"Please don't put it down Lizzy. I have to talk about it…"

"About what?"

"About my son!"

"I didn't know you have one…"

"Stop playing your game Lizzy! I know it! I know it for sure! And now, please tell me what I should have heared before ages!"

"Are you sure you would like to hear it?"

"Of course! Chase is my son after all…I just have no idea what to do with this fact…"

"Will you tell him?"

"I don't know yet.."

"Rowan wanted to…"

"Rowan?"

"What were you thinking? Why did he visit you before he died? Not because he wanted to consult with Wilson! He had specialists in Australia! He went there to tell you! He wanted to see Chase, he loved him Greg, that's why he finally kept his secret. You wanted to hear the truth, now here it is! Chloe didn't love you any more, she liked you, but that flame was over. She met Rowan at a birthday party, our parents knew each other, and so my dad invited him. He was very handsome, older than Chloe and was offered a job back home in Australia, so he was planning to move back to Sydney soon after finishing his studies in the States. He asked Chloe to marry him and she said 'yes'. She made a mistake when she kept on going out with you without telling the truth, I think she liked you both somehow, she didn't want to hurt you Greg.

A week after we left, she realised that she is pregnant. She was not sure whether the baby was from you or from Rowan, so she kept in silence. She had a lot to lose Greg! Rowan had everything you could never offer her then, you were a nice guy, but too young and not ready to be a father! Immediately after Robert was born she found out that he is yours. He had your blood group. Chloe had A, Rowan had B and Chase had O. But I don't think I have to explain this to you, you are a doctor yourself. Rowan was so happy, he loved this kid, he had no suspicions. Robert was 6, when he had his tonsils out. By that time Chloe couldn't take this lie any longer, she wanted to tell you, she wanted to tell Rowan, but the things got extreamly complicated, so she started drinking. Not too much at first, but when Robert got sick, the dismay and the fear that Rowan will find out made everything from bad to worse. On the day they took Robert to the hospital, she got very drunk by the time Rowan got home. She talked through the hat, they had a huge argument, and finally she offered a remark about you and Robert. Rowan rushed into the hospital and asked for a paternity test and the rest you know. He has never told it to Robert, and forbade it to Chloe too. He loved Robert, he didn't want to hurt the kid, but everything changed. They had arguments every day and finally Rowan left them. The only thing he told Robert was that he and his mother could not get along with each other any longer. After the divorce Chloe went on drinking, more and more, and Robert had to deal with it. She decided not to mention you to Robert, but about two weeks before she died, she asked Rowan to tell you the truth, to let Robert know you. That's why a few years later he called you and asked to employ Robert in the Princeton Plainsboro. I don't know his reasons Greg, why he did keep it back from Robert, I tried to convince him that telling him would be the best thing to do, but he was adamant, he said that Robert is his son, no matter who his biological father is, he was the one who brought him up and that nothing could change it.

"But how? He is still sore at him for leaving him alone, for letting his mother die, for ignoring him without a reason!"

"Rowan had his faults as any of us! But he did love Robert…in his own way…I realised it int he end… knowing about you didn't make him a better person Greg. His pride got hurt, he could not look at Robert without bitterness. When he got to know about his lung cancer, he came to see me. I hated him Greg, I can tell you! Hated him for everything, for Chloe, for Robert, but still, it was my Chloe who have turned down his offer, to stay together, to forget about it, to stop drinking, she couldn't be helped, Rowan tried but he got weary of it, that's why I forgave him finally. He felt sorry for Robert, for everything he had to go through because of his selfishness. He promised me that he will tell you that Robert isn't there without a reason, beside you. "

"And he has forgot it as far as I know."

"As you have forgot to tell Robert about his lung cancer."

"That's not the same!"

"No. Not the same."

"And now? What should I do now? I don't think he loves me too much after certain events…if I tell him…he would freak out…if he would believe it at all…"

"Look, Greg, I can't tell you what to do. You two got a chance finally. Try to take it. That's all I can say, that's what Chloe wanted, that's what I want, but the decision is yours. Take care! By Greg!"

"Thank you Lizzy…for telling me…I'll call you…by!"

**TBC…**

**This was Chapter 4. Did you like it? Thanks for the comments and for the observations! All I can say is that they help me a lot! So READ and REVIEW please!**

**The next Chapter 'll contain a lot of Chase /and the others as well, sorry for ignoring them, but I had to explain certain things in this chapter/**

**Cathy**


	5. Life is relative

**Chapter 5 – Life is relative**

House was walking back and forth in the room, impatiently, than losing his temper he suddenly turned to face Cameron and Forman, who were sitting at the table looking through some papers with a bored expression.

"Cameron! Where the hell is Chase?"

"Ask him, I have no idea."

"I will, when he tumbles into the office at last."

"He is a bit late, House, not a big deal. It happens." –Formen commented, looking up from the folder.

"Late? A bit? It's not a charitable institution, but a hospital! And I'm not going to…" –House couldn't finish, because Chase stepped into the office, out of breath, trying to get rid of his jacket with frantic efforts, ignoring the stares.

"Sorry, traffic jam, what do we have?"

"Regulations, Chase, that's what we have here, which includes arriving in time, not 45 minutes later, if the person insists on his job."

"I…I told you I'm sorry. I couldn't dissolve the traffic! And nobody gets sacked for being 45 minutes late, not even here, as I know."

"Rules are different for you, as I know!"

"If you are pointing at…"

"Let me consider!... Yes….I'm…and now, God knows how many miserable, coughing, snotty kids are waiting for you down there? You better hurry up! It's flu season!"

"But…I don't have clinic hours today…it's…"

"It's just a little urbanity…I know you admire every minute of it!...so… Go! Have fun!"

Chase wanted to shout, but he rather swallowed his anger and did as he was told. He took his lab coat and headed towards the door, giving House a grim look. Cameron and Formen, who were watching the former scene, sat there in shock.

"House! Are you out of your mind! What was this good for? He said he's sorry! It can happen with any of us!"

"Possibly…but he is different."

"Because he sniched on you to Vougler? Or because he screwed up that diagnosis …by that woman…or… because you just simply enjoy torturing him the most?"

"These three by turns. And Cameron, you had better concentrate on your work, instead of concidering my business all the time. Or if you still feel uncomfortable about that you can join him at any minute!"

"This is childish! What's wrong with you?"

"Stop it! It's not me who have problems with understanding simple sentences. Join him or get back to the medical records until we get a case! That's your business!"

Cameron gaped in anger. In truth, she wanted to run after Chase, but she sat back next to Formen, who acted like he haven't heared a thing. Her mind was full with thouts about Chase. She slept with him because she thought he doesn't mean a thing to her…but now…she felt something utterly different, which she wasn't able to explain to herself.

House felt guilty. There was no point in what he just did, not to Chase and Cameron leastwise. As for him, he wanted to be as far from Chase as possible, until he clears the air. And for him being late was a perfect alibi. He didn't know what to say or what to do. It felt very strange…he had an urge to act somehow fatherly or nice towards him…and the more he wanted to the more unbearable and unjust he became.

Chase had to admit that House was right with that remark about the flu season. At least 50 people were waiting on the corridor coughing and sneezing all over the place.

'_Darn! I hope House gets it somehow to have a week without his mindless shit! But that's just a dream… as frequently as he visits patients…it's highly impossible…'_

"Good morning! I'm Dr. Chase. The nurse will call your names. Please be patient!"

He closed the door behind him. This was the last thing he whished to do. He had been having a bad headache all night, he slept over, and now House! _'That man is a complete idiot! If he continues to treat me like this I'll quite. There're other hospitals, I have no reason to stay and take this loonybin every day!'_

"Good morning doctor! Nicky have been coughing all night and he was sick twice."

"Good morning! Hi Nicky! Sit down please! Did he have a fever?"

"Yes. Quite high, I think he is still running a temp."

"I see…does anything hurt Nicky?"

"He mentioned his throat…"

"We'll check it. Alright?" –he moved closer to the five-years-old and his mother who was holding him in her lap. The kid started crying immediately as he noticed that there is something up. They tried to calm him down, without any success. So the whole scene ended up with Chase being coughed on several times and the mother getting six scratches all over her face.

'_Darn! The most beautiful moments of being a doctor!'_

"It's okey. That was it."

"Hash!"

"It seems Nicky has the flu. I prescribe an antibiotic. Bring him back in a week for a checkup…You going to be fine big boy! Here you go!"

"Thank you doctor! Good bye!"

"Good by!"

Chase sighed as the door shut behind them. He waved towards the nurse to wait a minute and washed his face with cold water. He knew he made a mistake when he told Vogler about House's stuff, but he hoped that he will forget it after a while. This continual comfrontation between them started to get on his nerves. He really tried but House seemed to be hard to please. _'Hah, and dad said he is an exceptional doctor… yeah, he is for sure, exceptional in stupidity.'_

"Morning doctor!"

"Take a seat, please!"

Cameron had a smack at starting a conversation with House, who was sitting with his back towards them, reading since Chase left.

"I found some interesting details here. Dyspepsia in 2000. It should go onto the board."

"It could be in connection with the recent symptoms." –said Formen approvingly, joining into the attempt.

"House! What do you think?"

"About scribbling the board with unimportant details? That fellow possibly has nothing but the ulcer you have already diagnosed. It's treatable, book him for surgery and stop looking for something which isn't there just to kill the time. This is so not interesting!"

"Not every case is interesting. We just wanted to take a good look at it. As every doctor should!"

"Okey. You did. Find something more useful to do!"

"Like helping Chase?"

"Like making a coffee."

"I rather chose the latter."

"The flu is an interesting case, you are right. Formen? Are you interested too? Because I'm!"

House stood up and wrote FLU onto the top of the board.

"When you come back you can tell me the big news from a strictly diagnostic point of view of course. As for me I rather chose the coffee thing."

Cameron furiously sallied out from the office before Formen could comment on the matter.

She found Chase in room 12. , collapsed into a chair, and the newly arrived 35 people waiting outside. He looked very pale and tired to her.

"How is it going? You don't look too good…"

"I don't feel too good…"

She moved closer and took purchase on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…maybe I cought this shit, thank House! I…" –Cameron looked at him with concern and placed her hand onto his forehead.

"You feel kind of warm…I don't know…You should go home."

"Are you joking? Ask House? Oh, no way!

"No, you should ask him! Come on! I take over from you or tell Cuddy to ask somebody else."

"But…I can't…I don't know…"

"Come on!" –she pulled him up to the office.

House was playing with his yo-yo and drinking from the coffee cup, which he held in his other hand.

"You brought up your company for coffee?"-he smirked.

"Chase is not feeling well." –House's smile vanished. This was the first time he dared to look at Chase. He immediatly noticed how pale he looked out. He felt that urge again. He is a father after all, even if he is the only one who knows it. _'It's not about you, you selfish ass. He is your son, you have to love him!'_

"Cameron is right, you look like crap! Go home!"

"What? Now you are sending me home! Without a word?"

"You can stay if you want…I really don't care. I hope you did some real job today at least."

"I was working like mad all day! There's a flu epidemic…but…But you know what? No matter what I do you still gonna treat me like crap!"

"Crap is a relative term." _/sorry, but I had to steal this…I don't own it…FOX does…but it fitted so well here…/_

"As my tolerance! And I relatively had enough!" –Chase was shouting at this point, dumping his lab coat onto the ground. Cameron and Formen was watching, being abashed at Chase's behaviour.

"You are sick. Go home! We will talk about it later."

"We have nothing to talk about!" –he took his coat and glanced at Cameron, who was standing still, watching him with a look of entreaty, than disappeared in the doorway.

**This was Chapter 5. I really really hope you still like it!...:) Thanks for the reviews, don't stop posting them! ;) /And report the grammatical and other errors if you find please! ;)/ Chapter 6 is already on the way! You can give me ideas…by the way…**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Cathy**


	6. I had given you up!

**Chapter 6 – I had given you up!**

House was peering through his window, watching the storm outside, thinking about something that Wilson couldn't guess no matter how doggedly he was observing him from the sofa. So he had enough after a while and got up to get something to eat. He was fussing round in the kitchen when he noticed that the phone was flickering with a red light. He stopped and pushed the button of the answering machine.

_"Hi Greg! It's Lizzy…."_ --- "Hey! House! I think this one is for you! House!" –there was no answer.

_"I…I didn't want to disturb you…just wanted to tell how glad I'm…because of you and Robert…I was thinking so much about Chloe lately…what a loss that she left us without knowing this…Uh…sorry…anyway…tell Robert I love him! And please call me when you have time…By Greg!"_

Wilson dropped the knife from his hand. _'Greg?...Chloe…? Who is she? What Robert?... He was not joking..!.'_

"House! We have to talk! Do you hear? House!"

"What is it?"

"That was your sample!"

"Which was?"

"The one you gave me on Friday. You really have a son!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Robert…he is your son, isn't he?"

"What? How did you?..."

"Lizzy left a message on the answering machine…"

"Oh shit! And you listened to it?"

"Ummm…yeah! It seems…"

"Great!... So you know about Chase!..."

"About Chase?"

"You thought…oh…God!"

"Jesus…Chase!...Robert…of course…but, but how? House! how is it possible?"

"A long story."

"But then you must have been…"

"22."

"22."

"Funny isn't it? I was out of my mind!"

"No…I mean it happens with many people at that age…you wouldn't be the only one…but…Chase…?" –Wilson looked like somebody, who have been just told that he has only 3 months left.

"Chase."

"How did you find out?"

"I called his aunt…and…"

"There was a ring at the door."

"Are you expecting somebody?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"I'm going!" -Wilson volunteered with that expression on his face, which could be described as the compound of surprise, cynism and a whack of stupor.

He slowly opened the door, but nearly banged it back right away in surprise when he saw Chase standing outside, being wet through, pressing a dark blue plastic folder onto his chest.

"Dear God! What are you doing here? In this weather…"

"I have to talk to House." – he said in a hoarse voice, which immediately suggested Wilson that something is wrong. He scrutinised the boy once again and noticed how miserable he looked even in the dim light seeping from the living room.

"Of course. You better get inside! House! It's Chase! House! He has to…"

"I know…" –House appeared behind him jumping to the same conclusion.

"I came to give you my…" –Chase tried.

"Later. Wilson, get some dry clothes and a towel, now! And you, take off these wet stuff before you catch pneumonia next to the flu you already have!"

"You are not my father, not even my doctor so stop acting like you care!"

"Sure I'm not…(here he couldn't help smiling at Chase's remark)…but for your biggest surprise, I do care!" –he said it finally. Yes, he did care. He was fighting against the thought of it, but he did care, even before he realised the truth, when he only knew him as Chase, his employee, he liked him for some reason. Now it was not easy to see him differently, as the one he shoud care about…it seemed so unbelievably strange…to have a son…to imagine what could have been if…if she stayed…if he became a young daddy…if they made it work…

"No you don't! I'm here to give you my notice to quite…and…" –he looked at him with anger, flashed on his cheeks. He didn't know why on earth was he acting like this. House's comments and small pickings heve never bothered him before, never made him upset. He never took it on the chin, not even the weirdest stuff he did. And what have he done this time? Nothing more stunning than before. In fact he was right. He was late, he got some extra work to do and House was picking at him a bit as always. His behaviour was completely senseless. He started to feel very uncomfortable after realising that, but there was no turning back.

"For God's shake! Stop this private performance would you! I'm not going to accept it, no matter what you do! You are not feeling well, so how about putting off this fight for a while."

"I'm perfectly fine! And I had enough from your disdainful jokes…so…" –he suddenly turned to the side and sneezed twice.

"Fine, right?" –he stepped closer, took the folder from his hand and throw it away. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Alright? I had a bad day, you had a bad day, there's no need to blow up this whole thing. And now do what I told you!"

"House! I told you, I'm fine! I'm not going to …"

"You better stay where you are Chase. It's raining havily and as House has just pointed out you don't look too well. Here…change your clothes…I think these will fit you…the bathroom is over there…"

Chase stood there like a kid, embarassed and shivering in his wet clothes. He didn't know what to do. He felt really awful, and the dry clothes in Wilson's hands were very tempting…but accepting help from House was not scheduled.

"Are you waiting for a better offer or what? Come on! Take those damn clothes if you were such an idiot to walk here in this downpour! You are shaking! Probably running a high fever too, that's why you are so unusually stupid today. The only person you do in the eye with this childish game is nobody but yourselfe." –House saw that he has achieved the effect he wanted, because Chase finally took the clothes and headed to the bathroom following Wilson, who showed him the way.

"What's next? He is not well."

"No Wilson, he is not. I have no idea what to do with him." –they shared a look, which told everything. Namely, that Chase should stay and that this is going to be an interesting case to solve under the given circumstances.

**TBC…**

**Short chapter…I know…sorry for that, but I was running out of my time lately…maybe tomorrow I 'll write some more…**

**Anyway, did you like it?**

**Thank you for the kind reviews:) So feel free to post any comments, of any kind! ;)**


	7. Compromises

**Chapter 7 - Compromises**

Chase was observing himself in House's bathroom mirror. His hair was disheveled, his cheeks were flushed and so to say he was the complete reflection of how he felt. The clothes Wilson gave looked a little baggy on him. He woundered wether they were from House's or Wilson's wardrobe. He smiled at the thought of wearing House's secret fashion collection, but a fit of coughing weared off his good mood.

'_Shit! What am I doing here? House was right. I'm a complete idiot and I feel like crap…'_

"Chase! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sure." –he tried to speak as loudly as he could and after a final look into the mirror he came out from the bathroom where he was hiding for quite a long time in order to avoid the unavoidable scene with the two man, waiting restressly in the living room.

"Finally! I thought you have remade those clothes in Prada's style during this time!"

"No. If you really wanna know…"

"I don't."

Chase wanted to fight back with a striking comment, but he ended up couhing hackingly and the room started spinning around. House jumped there and helped him to the sofa.

"Sit down! Wilson get him a glass of water please!"

Chase looked scared, though mostly because of the sudden attention House evinced, observing him with concern.

"Here." –Wilson handed him the water. He drank a few sips and felt his eyes, hoping that they will relese him from this embarassing situation. He hated it when somebody tried to take care of him, not to mention the fact that this time this person was nobody but House! One half of him wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but the other half, obviously the sick one, simply needed nothing more than a warm bed and somebody to fix everything. And for some reason he felt very safe on House's sofa, he trusted him and he trusted Wilson too and all these together almost made him forget about the reason he actually came here. House however didn't give up so easily. He placed his hand on Chase's forehead, rolling his eyes reprovingly. It felt very warm to the touch.

"You are burning up! Where's the thermometer? Do we have one at all?"

"I think I have one somewhere."

"You think?"

"There's really no need for that, I gather my clothes and I'm gone!" –he tried to rise up from the sofa but House pushed him back.

"Shucks! You are not going anywhere!"

"You don't have to do this, ok? I'll be fine. I'm sorry for keeping you up for so long, I didn't have to come here at all….and…"

"But you are here! Consequently I have to do THIS, I'm a doctor, remember? And, yes, I believe you, the flu is such a cool thing, that you'll be perfectly fine in ten minutes. Look Chase, I'm not bubbling over with joy either, but I won't pitch you out in this weather even if you thought I would."

"I…I…didn't…I…don't know…I…"

"Alright,alright, I get it! I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. Cameron will never become aware of you being unfaithful! And now, if we are finished with this exchange of courtesies…"

"House, I think Chase will need some antibiotics, I go down to the pharmacy…just don't kill each other , right!" –Wilson was ready to go, with his jacket on, swinging a large umbrella in his hand. "I'll be back in …about 10 minutes."

"Hey, Wilson! Thanks!"

"Everything for you House!"

He was left alone with Chase, who was loosing the fight against himself and curled up on the sofa shivering slightly from the fever. He spotted Wilson's light green blanket left in the armchair. After a short speculation he took his cane and grabbed the blanket walking towards Chase.

"Here." –he covered him sloppily, not to look like somebody who is too concerned- "I make some tea………….you don't have to thank…"

Chase smiled a bit at his last remark and bandled himself with the blanket. This is House after all. He tried not to fall asleep, but he felt so weary, everything was aching, and finally he utterly forgot about the fact that he was lying on House's sofa. So when House limped back with a mug of warm tea he found him fast asleep where he have left him. He stood there with the mug in his hand for a minute watching Chase but soon he was queered by the sound of somebody opening the door. Wilson stepped in with several bags in his hand.

"You let him sleep before taking the pills? He won't feel better from nothing!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Tell him! He's sick. I wake him up. Where are the pills?"

"Here. The damn pharmacy was full."

"Chase!" –after getting no answer he went closer and touched his shoulder- "Chase! Come on! Wake up!"

"Hmmm? Leave me alone!"

"I'll after you take these."

"House?" –Chase looked up at him. "Sorry…I thought…"

"Doesn't matter. Take the pills, here's the tea, these will make you feel better."

Chase took them from House's hand. The tea felt good, though he felt definitely worse than 15 minutes earlier.

"Thanks."

"Thank Wilson. Go back to sleep!"

"Uhmm.." –he closed his eyes and did as he was told without asking anything.

"House, we have to talk about a thing."

"But not here. Let's go to the kitchen." –he glanced back at Chase. He knew that he is the 'thing' Wilson wanted to talk about.

"So it's not a joke this time?"

"I've never said it is."

"You've never confirmed it isn't."

"Now I do."

"You have to tell him!"

"Wait, wait! Are you telling me what to do?"

"No. I'm telling you that he has the right to know it!"

"Yeah, as I have the right to keep it to myself."

"I know it too."

"But you have no rights."

"I don't need any."

"You don't need an enormous black eye either. You look ugly enough in this Columbo-jacket, there's no need to enhance the effect."

"You know what?"

"You changed your mind?"

"What you don't have the right for is treating other people as they were merely the subjects of your huge personality! You think you can fool this kid for eternity? You think that the only person who matters in this question is yourself? Look, I know nothing about your past as it turned out and I have no idea how it happened but if it's tru you have to clear up this mess you made before it would be too late."

"Any ideas what to start with? Because I can't just go there and tell him that hey, I'm your father, forget about the previous one!"

"Yeah, that's obviously a bad idea. First you should tell me about this whole 'I have a son' story. Who was this Chloe?"

"Chase's mother actually…striking, isn't it?...you really wanna hear it?"

"Sure. He's asleep and I have nothing better to do."

**TBC….**

**Chapter 7! What do you think? Thanks for the very kind reviews and observations! Sorry again for the errors I make…I'll check the chapters when I have time for that and correct them (hopefully :) ) **

**R&R!**


	8. A long journey into the night part 1

**Chapter 8 – A long journey into the night -part 1.-**

Wilson was sitting in a chair, stunned after listening to House's story. It was far more than he expected him to tell or even to admit. He told him everything as it happened, including his feelings, which was even more unusual than him being communicable on personal matters. He always felt a tiny little gap there on House's dismissive, aloof personality which seemed to be capable of being dilated under the pressure of an adequate effect. Now he was sure that this adequate effect must be Chase. He was observing House carefully while he was speaking and noticed how abashed he was each time he talked about him. It was the abashment of those emotions he was trying to hide so perfectly since he got to know the truth. Though he was also sure that House has always been a father figure to Chase, even if he played the guy of complete negligence. All in all House was a hard nut to crack, but Chase had really ringed the bell this time.

"That's it."

"Ok… " –Wilson tried to react in 'the House-way': neglectfully and concisely.

"You can't tell him Wilson. I'm not sure what to do this time…but…"

"You really care for him, do you?"

"Shit…..What did you think? I'm not an insensible asshole! He's my son…I just have to get used to the fact.."

"You already are I think."

"Just don't tell him, OK!"

"He'll find out sooner or later."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because secrets which are known by less than 10 people but more than one are not secrets."

"This sounded like Chase. You mean Lizzy?"

"I ment myself…but she's an even better example."

"Yeah. She wants me to tell him even more than you. Hell knows why she kept waiting for so long!"

"Probably because it was not her business to tell you."

"It was Chloe's…she made the biggest mistake when…"

"…you should forgive her…"

"She was a liar and an alcoholic! Let's face it!"

"She was Chase's mother…"

"Good for him!"

"There's no point in blaming her. She's dead now. Whatever she did for whatever reason it's over."

"You're right. That's the problem."

"But Chase is here…Thanks to Rowan."

"Yeah. But he sent no operating istructions with him. He respects me as a doctor, maybe likes me as his colleague, but he has no suspicion at all! That two idiot didn't even referred to this option! He would freak out! Not only because of me, but because of his parents too! They lied to him Wilson! Both of them! And that lie was not a weaky! There's no need for him to get confused. We should let him know what he was told. He suffered enough from their crazy games already."

"But what he knows is a lie!"

"Who cares! What he knows is a gracious lie."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yeah! If you don't see something it's not there!"

"And what about you?"

"About me? I'll be what I am. His boss."

"But?..."

"End of the story Wilson! That's the right thing to do…and you know that too…"

"I'm not sure…"

Wilson stood up and walked out of the kitchen, giving House a final look, making the 'I'm not sure' part more obvious.

House was left alone. He tried to think things over…he leaned against the wall and closed is eyes. _'What if Wilson was right? What if Chase really deservs to know the truth?' _

Suddenly he heared someone rushing towards the bathroom. _'Chase…splended!…that's what I was waiting for…' _He waited for about ten minutes but nothing happened so he got worried. He slowly limped to the bathroom door. It was open. He found Chase kneeling on the floor, fighting with the sickness he felt. He looked so miserable, he has never seen him like this before.

"Let me help…" –his voice was unusually soft. He wanted to help him, though he didn't even know why he was there or moreover why Chase let him to be there, he felt like an intruder, that was the word. Chase was a grown up man, not a little boy, but still he couldn't help it. He placed his hand on Chase's forehead, and pushed it for a few seconds.

It helped and Chase felt a lot easier afterwards but he also felt extreamly ashamed as he realised that the man standing there was not his father but House.

"Oh, God! I'm soo sorry! …I thougth…"

"It's okey."

"No it's…I thougth it was my father…"

"Almost. Now get back to the sofa, I give you something for the fever."

"I…I'm really sorry…"

"Would you stop apologising! I have seen enough sick people in my life. You are not so exceptional as you think! Or you rather wanted to kneel there for a little longer? Well, maybe you have time, but I don't. It's not a shopping mall, we have only one bathroom and I have to pee. So come on!" – he shepherd him back to the sofa and brought a new mug of tea, an ice pack and some Ibuprofen.

"Take the pill and put that ice pack on your forehead."

"Thank you…"

"Yeah. I don't no why am I so bady kind today…"

Chase did as he was told. He calmed down a bit after seeing that House simply wanted to help him as a doctor. He had to admit that it felt good to have somebody around, even if it was House. He didn't want to be alone. First he blamed himself for being so stupid and coming here, making a fool of himself and accepting help from somebody he hardly knew as a private person. He respected House, enjoyed working with him, and overall he liked him too, but he knew nothing about this man though they met nearly every day, he just realised that. He knew this and that from Forman or from Cameron, but House always stayed away from everything which was not deeply connected to his work, he never gave away any personal information about himself, which sometimes annoyed Chase very much, just as it annoyed the others. And now he simply lets him sleep on his sofa and makes him tea. It was so strange that it nearly felt familiar.

"Feeling any better?" –House took a chair and pulled it next to the sofa. He couldn't leave him alone like this and he couldn't guess that this was exactly what Chase wanted. He secretly hoped that House would stay. He was unable to sleep though he was really exhausted.

"Not really."

"You will be soon. Why don't you have some sleep?"

"I can't sleep. I'm really not feeling well…"

"I know. Otherwise I would have kicked your ass out of here."

"I'm sorry for that…"

"It' OK. Let's forget it!" – he saw that Chase felt very uncomfortable so he decided to bring up soething else, something more uncomfortable. He dared to do so because he saw that the kid was only party concentrating on whatever happened around him.

"Chase, by the way, how about talking a little?"

"Are you joking? You never talk for nothing…"

"Well, it's not going to be for nothing…"

"What do you mean?"

"Wohoo! You are interested, aren't you?"

"Should I be not?"

"It depends. The evening tale is going to be about a certain someone I knew once."

"Who is that someone?"

"You knew her too."

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a women called Chloe."

"What….what Chloe?"

"How many Chloe-s do you know?"

"My…that couldn't be…"

"I knew your mother. In fact I wanted to tell you about this since the final report."

"Oh God! Is that true?" –Chase was looking even paler if it's possible and started coughing again from talking.

"Why the hell would I be telling you about it otherwise? Don't talk so much! You hardly have a voice. Just listen. It's going to be interesting…messy and interesting…"

**TBC…**

**Sorry for the long break/midterms and such/ But here I am again with Chapter 8! I hope you still like the story! And thank you for the reviews! Keep them up please!**

**Chapter 9 is coming soon!**

**R&R! **


	9. A long journey into the night part 2

**Chapter 9 – A long journey into the night part 2.**

Chase raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He was curious, though he didn't really believe in a word of what House tried to tire him with. He decided to be at play, his day sucked anyway.

"I'm dying to hear it!"

"Do you think I can start with the most interesting part and squelch the punch line?"

"Sure. If you like it that way."

"OK. We dated. For 4 years…….. No applause?"

"What?"

"Oh! You thought she was a virgin before marrying your father…Sorry to hammer your fragile childhood memories…but I have the honour to inform you that she was not."

"Are you enjoying yourself at least? Because I'm not. I'm not in my fool me if you can mood right now."

"You think I'm lying?"

"That's exactly what I think. Bad idea."

"Ok. You obviously left out the punch line. I'm not lying."

"Oh, really?"

"You want me to prove it?"

"Can I say no?…"

"No."

"Than yes."

"She had a birthmark on her right shoulder blade, she hated the smell of gas, she never drunk beer, never said sorry and never ever used your aunt's season tickets to the local swimming pool, because she couldn't swim, was afraid of the water, she nearly drowned at the age of 6. Oh, and she weared that small pendant with the shape of a dancing woman in her neck at the time, she got that for her 18th birthday. She always said that the opera sucks, but she loved ballet. Enough? or should I keep going?"

"How do you know all these?" -Chase was shocked and looked up at House with a desperate expression on his face.

"Because I knew her??? So do you believe it at last?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I've never had the chance to stumble across her maiden name among your personal stuff until the final report. I had no idea."

"So you want me to be amused or what?"

"Wooooo, you get edgy when somebody snoops around your personal life!"

"Wouldn't you?"

"You won't be that clever to mean a threat. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. My mom, she was,…Good God! It's just ridiculous!"

"What did she do to you?"

"Hah, that's non of your business!"

"Your parents made your life miserable and even now you act accordingly just because you are such a wooze that you rather believe that an arrogant, selfish, devil may care rich kid image can prevent you from the past?!"

"Well, it works for you House! You know nothing about me!"

"Apparently I know more than you think Chase!"

"Oh, yeah? Because your description sounded more like your self portrait."

"Well, Wilson has always said that you're a mini-me."

"Why are you doing this? I've told you I'm not fine…why don't you leave me alone?"

"Awww, getting grouchy! I just thought that you would like to hear about your mommy from somebody who knew her before she got the chance to screw up your life."

"Well, I don't care!"

"Everybody lies!"

"I said I don't care!"

"Than think it over!"

"Look, I can't forgive nor forget what she did, alright? She…"

"She couldn't deal with anything which she couldn't control. It was not your fault. She had a problem. Drinking was a way out. She didn't screw up your life, she srewed up hers. Long before you even existed."

"How do you know that?"

"Have you ever talked about what happened?"

"She didn't love me! There's nothing to talk about that!" – Chase's eyes filled with tears. He tried to hold them back, but the memories just kept coming back. He covered his face with his hands and tried to calm himself down.

"It's not your fault." House heared the muffled sobs, and he didn't know what else to say. He knew whose fault it was……and now he felt guilty for making Chase feeling worse with this pointless game. He played to help himself, not to help Chase. Selfish…that's what it was…mere selfishness…Chase was right, he has no idea what he feels. He told him a segmet of the truth without wanting to tell the whole, made him upset without no real aim other than trying to be with him, because that's what HE wanted, being with Chase, smelling out his chances.

He watched Chase crying, now helplessly, right next to him, his hair hanging before his eyes, his cheeks burning.

"Your hair is just like hers." Chase looked up for a minute, meeting House's eyes.

"I can't tell you what she felt or how much she loved you, I can tell who she was before meeting your father." –still no answer, except for a few sniffles.

"Oh! Stop it for God's shake! You're just making your temperature raise." –He handed him a box of tissues and rested his hand on his shoulder for a few seconds.

"You should sleep yourself up. We will talk about this later. Here…put this back on your forehead…"

Chase closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anybody. Why was House here? He wanted to be all alone.

House did as he was leaving but he only limped to the armchair standing in the opposite end of the room. He had a good view on the young man from there, noticing that he was already in a deep sleep.

**TBC…**

**Soooorrrrryyyy for the delay!!!! Really….exams you know… but I'm definitely finishing this story, don't worry:) Thanks for the nice reviews and also for those aiming to point out the mistakes. Again, English is not my mother tongue (by the way it's not for my defence but for making this story more enjoyable for you), so if you notice any big big stupidity than please give me a note! Or if anybody would be willing to beta my story….??? OK. Anyway, I hope you still like it! ;) Cathy**


	10. Mixed emotions

**Chapter 10 – Mixed emotions**

**Note: **

**First of all: Happy Holidays! Here is the first part of a little Christmas reading for you! ;) The next Chapter is half ready so I'm going to upload it as I finish, which is going to be pretty-pretty soon:)**

**Thank you for those who take their time and review my story regularily and which is more important, enjoy reading it! And also for those reading it but not reviewing it:) **

**bookgodess15: **I'm soooo glad that you are willing to beta this story! I have already sent you a note about it….I hope it reached you….if not than let me know please! -----I'm impressed! Really!----:DD

**Roxie Faye: **Thanks for noticing my mistakes! I'm going to correct them along with the other problems you mentioned before! I remember everything, I just haven't got the time to fix them! But I'll get right on that as soon as I can!

-----------------o-------------------o--------------------o-----------------o-----------------o---------------

Chase stirred than suddenly opened his eyes. He reached for his face when his fingers bumped into a wet towel. He looked around in disbelief. The carpet, the pictures on the wall, the bookshelves, the piano…..this place still looked like House's flat and he was still laying on the same sofa as yesterday covered with a light green blanket. He didn't remember every detail clearly, but he was certain why he came here at the first place. He remembered feeling unwell, being angry, walking here in the storm, he should have known that the rain was coming and bring an umbrella at least, but he was more concerned with trowing that ominous blue plastic folder into House's face, than taking care of himself. He was still unable to explain his sudden rage and his mood swings after leaving the hospital yesterday. Probably House was right and he was simply very sick and tired. Maybe he was unconsciously looking for House's help, when coming to his place. And than, somehow, House took care of him, that was the consequence of it all. He felt a lot better than yesterday, at least that was his first impression. He sat up slowly and stroked his face.

"Oh! You are awake!"

"Where's House?"

"He left 2 hours ago. How are you feeling?"

"Um, better I guess."

"That's good. You were really sick. You got even House worried when you appeared yesterday."

"That's why he didn't throw me out I think."

"He didn't throw you out because he is not as bad as he wants people to see him. But you shouldn't spread the news."

"It shouldn't happen at all!"

"Oh, yeah, now you owe him. Be prepared, it's a 1:0 situation."

"But why House?"

"Fever makes people do crazy things. Look Chase, I know it feels stupid, but you needed a doctor to check you up, and well, House was a good choice from this respect. He would have done the same for Foreman or Cameron. Don't feel bad about it, he's going to keep his mouth shut."

"I should go now…I really didn't plan this….I just…"

"You were sick, that's all. Your clothes are in the bathroom. I can give you a ride."

"Thank you. Just 10 minutes."

"It's okey, take your time!"

Chase appeared a few minutes later. He looked like he was trying to put himself together, though the effect came out to be the same. Wilson looked him up.

"Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. And I definitely don't want House to find me here when he comes back."

"Okey. Oh! Chase, take the meds! You gonna need them. By the way, House said that you are on sick leave this week."

----------------o-----------------o----------------------o-------------------o-------------------o----------

Cameron was circling House since he got into the office, but now she couldn't wait any longer.

"What's up with Chase?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?! Ask him out!"

"He was not answering his phone…."

"Very strange…and you think it means something?"

"I'm just…"

"Oh Yeah! It means that he's either dumb or just avoids your sympathy…the latter seems more likely…"

"Or it means that something's wrong with him!"

"You got that from the not answering the phone part?"

"He seemed to be quite sick yesterday."

"Let me correct it, he was sick yesterday, so I sent him home, so he got med, so I sent him home again, so he called in sick."

"You talked to him?"

"He called in sick, it doesn't mean he called me."

"But what if he…"

"Oh! Come on! Nobody dies from a simple flu!"

"So you won't fire him?"

"Nope…I have something better in mind. But that's a secret."

"I seriously.."

"I was serious. I'm not going to fire him."

"Ok…."

"Ok??? Nothing, 'Oh, how nice you are, House!' or anything of the kind?"

Cameron smiled brightly and headed for the coffee machine. House chuckled that she found his answer more than acceptable. She was after Chase lately, that was too obvious not to notice. His thoughts somehow always returned to Chase. It was better not to be there when he wakes up. Not to hint that he was watching him throughout the night, changing the towels on his forehead and observing his face for familiar features. House cared, more than he imagined he would, he cared the way he cared about Stacy or Chloe, about anybody he has ever loved. It didn't come all of the sudden and it still needed to be strenghened, but it was there already. He couldn't get rid of the feeling.

---------------o--------------o----------------o------------------o-----------------o--------------------

Chase closed the door of his apartment behind him. He throw the meds Wlison gave him onto the small caffee table and sat down. He opened one bottle, took a pill and swollowed it. He was starting to get worse again, but at least he was at his own place, and nobody was watching him. He felt so ashamed when he thought about last night. He let House see him being sick and not completely himself. It made him angry now. He rather wanted to hit House than thanking him. He forced himself to get up, have a shower and change his clothes before curling up in his bed and pulling the blanket tightly around himself. He was thinking about House and his mother. He knew her…before his dad knew her…He wanted to analyse what House said about it but he was too tired to pay attention.

'_she dated the biggest jerks on earth…'_ He was mumbling it to himself before falling asleep.

**TBC…..**


	11. Three days part 1

**Chapter 11 – Three days---part I.**

2 days later…

Cameron was scanning a book busily at the table, sitting next to Foreman, who was observing the people walking back and forth on the corridor through the glass door of the office, when House bursted in with a medical record in his hand.

"We won the jackpot! 14-yr-old autistic boy! Daddy took him in, mommy didn't show up. Makes the case more interesting!"

"How is it related to the case?"

"They divorced 10 years ago. The kid spends half of the week with mommy, the other half with daddy. I'm interested which one screwed up."

"Presenting with chest pain, choking, fever, dehydration and throwing up some amount of blood. Dad said he had a cold last week. So than it can be simply the bad case of the flu, or pneumonia which they ignored for long enough to…."

"It can be, but it's not."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope. Maybe he is hiding something. Not talking seems like a good strategy. Brilliant Cameron! Keep going!"

"Maybe an environmental reaction. Like allergy…..to dust, pollen, a toxin, or something he ate, some additional or…"

"Hi." –now everybody turned towards the door, looking at Chase in surprise, who was hanging up his coat.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yes. 3 days are not enough to recover from the flu. And you definitely look sick to me."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, yeah. I have heared this."- House was directly looking into his eyes. Chase returned the stare.

"I'm fine and I think I should do something more useful than sitting on my ass."

"I can't argue with that."

"But House! You see him, he…"

"He is fine, you heared him. Now, can we get back to our case?!"

"Is there anything else we know?"

"Not until mommy shows up. An allergic reaction is a possibility."

"Maybe we should pay a visit."

"Good idea! Foreman, take Chase! Go check the home!"

"Which one?"

"Which is the less likely you would start with. The mom's flat, obviously. Ask for the keys. Find nothing, check the other one." –Foreman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But Chase…" –Cameron tried.

"Cameron. You're with me. Let the boys shine!"

-----------o------------o-------------o---------------o----------------o------------------o-----------------o-------------o----------

Foreman was heading up the stares of an apartment block with such a speed that it was quite hard for Chase to follow. He wasn't well, he knew that too, but he didn't want to give House the fun to win. Whatever was the aim of his sudden kindness, he wanted to stay out of it. He was used to the House who mocked him and ignored him. The caring and nice House frightened him in a strange way. He started coughing as he followed Foreman, trying to catch his breath.

"You okey?"-Foreman looked at him when they reached the door.

"Yeah. Sure."

"That coughing sounds pretty bad. You are obviously out of your mind. You think House expected you to come back? But I see your point…another odd way of ass kissing."

"I'm not kissing his ass."

"Well, it seems like you are." –Foreman unlocked the door and pushed it in. "Welcome home!"

"It's strange that the mom left an autistic kid alone."

"The kid was not left alone. He was with his father when this happened."

"But he lives with his mom, doesn't he?"

"Only from Friday to Sunday. The rest is daddy's business."

"But than why are't we checking the dad's flat instead?"

"Because House said not to?"

"Why not calling the mom?"

"She's not answering the phone…so daddy gave the keys. Mommy usually spends her free days out of town because of her work."

"And she didn't show up in the hospital?"

"No…but she will for sure. I check the rooms, the kitchen and the bathroom are yours."

----------o-----------o---------------o--------------o---------------o----------------o-------------------o----------------o----------

"House! Stop!" –House was heading towards the canteen when he heared Wilson's voice behind him. He turned his head in a scrogged fashion but didn't stop.

"Can we talk?"

"If it's about the guy we are not calling on his name, than I can handle it by myself."

"Cameron said you let him work sick."

"Cameron lied."

"I thought you've been over this. Making him miserable won't help you prove yourself wrong."

"I was not asking him to come back. He did. I said nothing."

"That's the point."

"What? Should I drool every time I see him?"

"No. But you could pay a little more attention."

"I already did. He refused it."

"Than you sould try again…." – Wilson looked at him than turned around and left House standing before the canteen rolling his eyes.

**TBC…**

**Note:**

**bookgodess15**: I sent you that note through I have no idea what happened with it…But I can say what I would like to say here as well. :D First of all, this is my first story ever and I have never asked anyone to beta any of my stuff, so I have no idea how it goes. So just tell me the rules:D Second, I don't know how bad my language/grammar is (I hope it's not that terrible), but I could definitely improve my skills from reading the corrected versions. :D And, again, I'm really thankful, that you decided to take your time and help me out with this! Hugs and kisses:DDDD

**The next part is going to be pretty angsty….I was not planning it to be….it just happend while I was writing….so keep chacking back! It's going to be up soon!**


	12. Three days part 2

**Chapter 12 – Three days ---part2**

"Maybe she won't show up…. Chase!!! Look at this!"

Foreman opened the bedroom door more widely and covered his face with his forearm. The body of a women in her early 40s was laying on the floor. It was a horrible sight, but Foreman tried to overcome his feelings and guess what happened, examining the body from the doorway.

"OH! Shit! She must have been here for 3 days at least."

Chase had just appeared behind him. He already felt the terrible smell and he couldn't avoid glancing at the body since Foreman moved away to turn up the lights.

"You think she killed herself?... Chase?"

Chase was reacting in a way that Foreman had to forget about the dead woman and couldn't help but stare at his colleague. He covered his mouth retching and rushed to the bathroom at the opposite end of the corridor. Foreman followed him in complete astonishment and stopped at the closed door. He heared Chase being violently sick and coughing badly.

"Chase? Are you alright? I've thought you got used to this in med school."

Chase finished and opened the tub. He washed his face with such a force that it did hurt. He used the toothpaste he found on the sink to clear up this taste, this smell out of him…He hoped it was over but his coughing slowly turned into something like rough barking.

"Chase! Get out or I'm going in!"- Foreman, who had been convinced that this whole accident was due to the fact that his idiotic white guy coworker ignored the flu he obviously still suffered from and got sick to his stomach from the ugly smell coming from the bedroom, now changed his mind. He couldn't wait any longer and pushed the door open.

He found Chase sitting on the edge of the bath, gasping for air, letting the panic he tried to avoid finally overcome him.

"Shit! Chase. What's wrong?" –Foreman tried to examine Chase, to guess what's wrong with him while searching for his mobile…

"It's like an asthmatic fit…..Chase! Calm down! It's gonna be okey."

------o------o--------o------o-----o------o-------o--------o-------o-------o------o------o------o------o

"House! You are paged!" –Wilson was standing before him with some X-rays in his hand.

"Yeah. I can figure it out by myself."

"Than get it! It must be important!"

House rolled his eyes, but he took the pager. After one glance he got up so fast that Wilson questioned him with a surprised look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Chase.."

------o------o--------o------o------o--------o----------o--------o--------o-----o-----o------o------o---

"What happened? Chase, look at me. " –House was right beside Chase following Foreman who was wheeling him through the corridor with two paramedics while trying to tell him the details.

"Choking, blood pressure elevated, fever, perplexity… We gave him oxygen and Cortisone….look…we found Peter's mom dead. She must have been there for 3 days at least, Chase got sick and then he started this fit…It..it all happened after he saw the body..he got paniced...and…I'm still not sure if this is just an…" – They reached the room. Foreman wanted to help, but House looked at him with a threatening expression, he had hardly seen before.

"Get out!"

"What? I'M his doctor!"

"I said get out! NOW!"

"You don't even know what's wrong with him!"

"I know exactly what's wrong with him! GET OUT!"

Foreman put up his hands in temporary defeat then rushed out of the room.

As Foreman left House closed the door and turned all his concern to Chase, who was still struggling to breath. He helped him to a sitting position.

"Your mom didn't have asthma." – he made a needle ready and injected it into Chase's arm…"of course not…I had…"-he said it in a barely audible voice, forgetting to care about whether Chase was paying any attention.

"Try to calm down. It's gonna be okey. A few more minutes."

As he was hooking him up on an IV, he felt that Chase was burning up again, shivering in his blue shirt and he also noticed a deep fear in his eyes, which was not caused by the fact he was sick. He took a blanket from the chair next to him and pulled it over Chase's shoulders. He noticed that his breathing eased already, the meds were working. He started to stroke circles on Chase's back to calm him down. When his breathing was slowly returning to normal he moved from his side to face him.

"So that's what happened……. And you found her……."

Chase shuddered, looking up at House, panic and pain crossing his face. He was unable to say a word, but his eyes told everything. The dead body…the empty house…that smell…it was soo strikingly similar…he couldn't control his emotions any longer.

"God!"- that was all House could say…. He was always trying to stay away from other people's emotions, but Chase was different, this time he couldn't help but step closer touching the young man's shoulders and pulling him closer to himself. Chase didn't refuse the attempt, instead he pressed his head against House's chest and grabbed his coat tightly as he grabbed his father back than.

**TBC…**

**Soooo, this was Chapter 12. What do you think? R&R please:) I hope you are still enjoying this:)**

**Oh, and sorry for the possible grammatical mistakes…again…as always…:) **


	13. Rumour has it

**First of all! Please welcome our new beta-reader: ****bookgodess15**! **I would like to thank her for helping me:D And for making this story more enjoyable for everybody:D ****  
APPLAUSE:D**

**Chapter 13 – Rumour has it**

House stood there puzzled as Chase was sobbing on his chest, shaking and crinkling his coat into a mess. Even now, he kept that few steps and tried to stop himself from doing anything 'unusual'. Instead of putting his hands comfortingly onto Chase's back he left them hanging on his side, stone still, feeling unconfortable and needed at the same time. Finally, he lowered his head a bit, skimming Chase's hair slightly. It was something he wanted to try for so long, just for the fun of it. He didn't believe he was doing this. After a while he felt Chase's body calming down, he was waiting for it. His head slowly slided aside on House's chest and relaxed his hold on his coat, breathing peacefully, aside from a few shaky inhales. House had the 'I won again' expression on his face, turning up his lips in victory. Chese felt asleep exactly the way he wanted him to. He laid him down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him before chacking his IV and his breathing. After a short hesitation he gently wiped off the tears from Chase's face with a creased kleenex which he found in his pocket, letting out a loud sigh. As he finished there was a harsh banging on the door. House made a grimace then went to open it.

"_What_ do you think you are doing?" House stepped back as his eyes met Cuddy's breasts looking angrily at him from the low necked black jumper.

"Phee! My God, the 'girls' look high! What did you tell them?" Looking at Foreman, who was standing behind Cuddy with crossed arms.

Cuddy smacked him with the chart in her hand, looking furious.

"_House_!"

"_Cuddy_!"

"Chase was Dr.Foreman's patient! Why did you...?"

"He paged me…" he said, looking into Foreman's eyes.

"He called you for a consult! Not to lock yourself up with _his_ patient without consulting Dr.Foreman or even calling a nurse! We do not treat patients alone in here."

"I knew what was wrong with him…"

"No, you didn't!"

"What? You think I'm unable to diagnose a simple asthma, because you can't?! "

"It could have been something serious...you didn't even listen to what I wanted to say!"

"He needed treatment not a good chat…"

"Oh yeah? So you just risked a patient because…"

"He's asleep, he's FINE!"

"Asleep...?"- Foreman raised his eyebrow in the usual manner.

"You can check him BOSS."

"You gave him something?... He was panicked, that's impossible to calm down so fast after..."

"House?..." Cuddy looked at him with widened eyes.

"I gave him some sedatives, another dose of Cortisone and something for the fever."

"You gave sedatives to a patient treated with Cortisone?... Foreman, go check if he's all right!" Both Cuddy and Foreman were rolling their eyes….

"Those not to mix things are always false alarms. He's fine! I checked him!"

"_You_. In my office. _Now_!"

"I'm afraid to ask what the two of you were doing locked up in an exam room…"

"Wild sex and bread with peanut butter, what else? He was sick, I treated him."

"Alone?...in a locked room?"

"That's my new strategy."

"If you don't want me to call Stacy _again_, you better find a good excuse."

"Are you going to sue me for treating a patient?"

"You were not his doctor. You can't treat other doctors' patients. That's the rule."

"Chase's my employee."

"But not your patient. What really happened? You didn't throw out Foreman without a reason, did you?"

"Mmm….there was some trouble with Chase…"

"What kind of trouble exactly? Is the dead woman related?"

"How do you know about... Foreman!"

"I'm the _boss_, I know everything. So what happened?"

"Chase… found his mother dead ten years ago… this… and his flu explained the fit…"

"And you knew?"

"Yeah… I figured it out… he needed this to be fixed… Foreman was in the way."

"And you thought that he needed _you_ to fix it?"

"Rather me than Foreman…yeah…"

"Splendid. And you also thought that 'fixing' means giving him sleeping pills not to be able to fix it?"

"He was too hyped up for thinking clearly."

"Or you were too lazy to at least try and say something."

"Right, well, we had a good chat, but my series start in ten minutes, soooooo…" House was already hurrying towards the door.

"Talk to him! We don't need another committee meeting, suspensions and ambitious residents in charge, right? You and Chase are on my black list! This time, fix it! Without killing, cheating and lying!"

Wilson was lurking before Cuddy's office trying to catch something through the blinds when House came out with an annoyed face, making him jump a little in surprise.

"Oh God! You too!"

"I've heared what happened… how is he?"

"Asleep. He's still running a fever, but nothing serious."

"What's the bad news than?"

"I bet our loudmouthed black friend told you about that too."

"The dead woman?.."

"These urban legends spred like the plague."

"Foreman lied? Why would he?"

"Rumor has it…."

"House!"

"No he didn't."

"What's wrong with Chase?" House's expression turned serious as he stopped to face Wilson.

"Chase had a deja vû… He found Chloe dead… in her room…she had been there for a few days… exactly like our dear patient's mom, whom they found today."

"That's terrible! Have you talked about it? Did he tell you?"

"No and no. I found it out… and we didn't talk."

"You have to… this is not… this is serious…"

"I know. But he should get better first."

Cameron was wondering where were everybody when she bumped into Foreman, who was coming out from Chase's room.

"Where have you been? I got the results from the lab and…"

"We had a little problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

"Peter's mom died…we found her in one of the bedrooms, she's been there for a few days…"

"Oh my God! How will we tell them?"

"I will." Foreman tryed to move on, but Cameron grabbed his arm.

"Where's Chase?"

"Chase is in there," he said, pointing towards the door.

"What is he doing there? Peter's on the second floor."

"He's sick. He had an asthmatic fit…now he's asleep."

"What?!" She got very concerned. "And… and… where's House? He should…"

"He already did…" He said it with such a sarcastic smirk that Cameron's worried expression turned into a grimace. She wanted to ask him out about Chase, but Foreman left her in a rather angry manner. She stood there, confused, for a second before going into Chase's room.

She went closer to the bed immediately catching sight of Chase, who was carefully bandled into a blanket. He looked very pale with a touch of pink flush to his cheeks and nose, his hair disheveled, sleeping peacefully. She instinctively reached out to touch his face subtly, checking his temperature, then couldn't help but move her hand further, stroking his hair gently, not to wake him. A hint of joy crossed her face, she was surprised that it still felt so good.

"A new fetish?" She shuddered nervously as she heared House's voice behind her.

"Ow... whaa... I… was checking his temperature…" She said it in a quiet voice not to wake Chase, feeling a bit ashamed.

"_Oh_! Yeah…and I'm Brad Pitt…Come on! Don't be so sheepish like a virgin. He's got great hair… _and_… now you can pawing it as long as you wish 'cause I knocked him out for you. Just take advantage of him… before nurse Brenda does…"

"House!"

"You're hopeless. Go check if I'm in my office!" Cameron looked puzzled. "Or take care of our patient who's less blond and sicker." She got the point after a while, that she was not wanted in the room…she had no idea what was going on, but she was too distracted to start arguing with House.

"I'll come back later." She looked at Chase once more than left, bumping into House's shoulder in her way out.

**TBC**...

**Note:**

The next chapter is coming soon! I'm glad that the story has new readers and nice reviews! Keep _**R**eading_ and _**R**eviewing_ please! Feel free to add your opinion:D


	14. The best you can do

**Chapter 14 – The best you can do**

**Revised by: bookgodess15 :)**

House was sitting in a chair next to Chase, legs placed on the ledge of his bed, reading a medical paper and making different faces while perusing the pages. It was already dark outside and House didn't bother to use the long fluorescent lamp affixed to the ceiling to beef up the reading experience, even though the one he seemed to be guarding was fast asleep, shifting his head on the pillow on and off since he had been watching him. As he got at the bottom of the page he heared Chase mumbling and turning about in his bed. He stroked his leg, which was sore from sitting at one position for over an hour and got up slowly. He was standing beside the bed just as Chase opened his eyes. He blinked confused, not being able to put the events in order or to figure out where he was at the first place.

"Your temperature broke. How are you feeling?" He noticed the familiar voice and turned his head towards it. House was twiddling with the IV stand, ocassionally glancing to the side to see Chase's reactions. He was feeling weak and dizzy, but managed to pull himself up a bit on the bed with one elbow rubbing at his face.

"Sick." As he tried to speak he found his throat was sore and he sounded congested, which was also noticed by House, who finally stopped and looked at him.

"Thank God! Now my heart is at rest because the aliens did not abduct you to try out one of their secret healing device. Get that shirt off!"

"Mmm…" Chase glanced down onto his chest and noticed that he was still wearing the same dark blue shirt, promiscuously undone, ripped on his right arm to which the IV was bound.

"_Yeah_. It's still the same one. Very clever obsevation. Now get it off!...Oh! Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to keep it!" Chase did what he was told, but he forgot about the needle in his arm and looked up at House.

"I cantake that out for a while. Sit up." As he was pulling out the needle Chase hissed a bit. When he finished he took the stethoscope and pressed it against Chase's chest. "I don't have to tell you what patients do in this case, do I?" Chase breathed in and out, coughing slightly to the side, feeling uncomfortable. House pressed his fingers under Chase's chin pressing the side of his neck at different points. "Does it hurt?" Chase nodded. "You shoud have kept your ass in bed as you were told." He draw back from the bed throwing a hospital shirt onto Chase's lap, who hesitated a bit before taking it on. He returned to the bedside after pouring some tea into a plastic glass and handed it to Chase accompanied by a small bottle.

"What is it?"

"Cough medicine, but you better check for big letters on their back before taking any." Chase nodded, getting the point, and managed a hardly visible smile, sipping from the tea.

"I mean the whole mug. You were dehydrated." Chase lifted the mug and tried to force himself to drink some more.

"How's the kid?.." He said it in a low, weak voice, which was rather a whisper.

"Ask how his dad is…no more vacation time…you can imagine…lot of crying, rage…as for the kid, he tasted the hard end of the remote control as it turned out, which eventually broke off the filling from his tooth, which he aspirated into his lungs, which caused the pneumonia. I ordered a bronchoscopy to remove it. He's gonna be fine."

"A filling?? How did you know?"

"The oral fixation hypothesis…some people never get out of the habit of putting everything in their mouth as part of their social cognition." Chase couldn't help but smile holding the plastic glass with both hands while watching House who was searching for something in one of the cupboards.

"Thank you…" House turned towards the bed to face Chase.

"For what?"

"For not asking anything." House made a clashing sound with his lips.

"I thought I wouldn't have to." Chase looked at him with confusion in his eyes licking his lips and shaking his head slightly, but House, instead of arguing or even explainig his point as usual, kept in silence starting to move out of the room. Chase turned his head away.

"We had an ugly quarell…she was drunk…and I left…" House turned back slowly clamping his lips. He limped back to the chair he was sitting in next to the bed and placed both of his hands onto his cane looking at Chase.

"Go on…"

"…we were a week before Christmas. I found her drinking on the sofa…that was not our first battle about it…she simply stood up and told me to go away, shouting, crying, the usual stuff…finally I took my things shut the door and went to my dad…" Chase gave a light sarcastic laugh before continuing. House watched him with concern. He expected another crying scene, but Chase's face was emotionless and calm, his voice sarcastic and tired. This surprised him.

"…He…went somewhere to amuse himself with my future stepmom…so I just stood there on the doorway with all my bags for 4 hours… He never talked about mom with me, he never talked about me either… I felt uncomfortable. After 3 days I decided to go back. Before asking I'm not sure if it was my conscience or just the fact that I was rather willing to pick empty bottles and shout days long than waiting for my dad…I still don't know why she did that…" his expression darkened and he paused "…It was terrible…" He bowed his head, definitely fighting with his tears, but this time he acted more mature than House expected. Like he always did in fact, aside from the two recent occasions he had the chance to witness. He very quickly pressed his eyes with his fingers then looked up at House. "Is this what you wanted to hear?"

"I wanted to hear how you felt… how you feel."

"I just told you."

"You told me it was terrible. I'm not an idiot! That's quite obvious."

"What do you want me to tell? That I felt like shit!? That I was crying and throwing up in turns? That the body laying on the bedroom floor was my own mom!?" Chase was half shouting at this point.

"Yeah! Tell me that you hated her, that you felt it was your fault! Tell me that you were afraid and disguasted! Tell me that you're over it!" Chase breathed heavily staring directly into House's eyes looking threatening and pitiful at the same time, beseting the blanket to somehow supress the urge of crying again in front of House.

"You know my answers already!..."

"I suspect them. That's not the same. What did you feel when you looked at her?"

"House! _Enough_! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you answer my question. Come on! Cry if you would like to, everybody would! What did you feel?"

"I'm not over it!_ Ok_?!" Chase's face was now covered with different emotions. He lifted his hand to rub at his eyes again.

"I know…I would like to help…"

"By reminding me to something I don't want to remember?!" He paused for a bit. No matter what he said, he wanted to talk about it. He wanted him to know. "Yes…the answer to your question… I felt that it was my fault, that I left…I should have known…It didn't make it easier to deal with what happened. Nor did that everybody tried to ignore it. And yes, I hated her, I still do if that matters…for doing this to me…I cannot forgive it and I cannot forget it as I said. When I looked at her lying there…I felt…" He stopped, his voice was trembling. "I felt nothing…I couldn't think…there's one word for it and I already told you…It was terrible."

"You never talked about this, did you?" Chase shook his head. House waited for a moment then broke the silence. "Your mother was falling in and out of depression. I remember her visiting a psychologist when we were together. Her parents forced her to. She always joked about it… Maybe it was more serious than anyone concidered it to be…Cronic depression wasn't only a result, it was the cause. She was sick…It was not your fault." Chase slowly raised his head.

"Did you love her?" This question took House off guard. He didn't expect the question.

"I don't know…that was a long time ago…I think I did."

"Great. Somebody at least. She's never been an easy case. You didn't change, House."

"Yeah. I have a kink for nutters." House looked up in disbelief when he heared Chase laughing. It was a mixture of bitterness, sarcasm and something of a real laughter which made him smile too. "What?"

"Nothing. At least I know why you liked her, but why my dad hated her still makes me wonder."

"We will get back to it as soon as I find a good reason."

"Yeah...but don't…" Chase wanted to response but instead he cupped his hands in front of his face and sneezed loudly, which was followed by some coughing. "Bless." House sighed then stood up, reaching for Chase's forehead, checking for fever, before Chase could push his hand away in surprise.

"Just somelow fever." Chase sat there sniffling, still dazed from House's prior gesture. He saw that he was taking out different things from a drawer meanwhile throwing a pack of tissues towards him, which he caught with one hand.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time for the IV I pomised."

"I just sneezed, it's not like..."

"Sure it's not. You had a high fever, the flu and an asthmatic fit, other than that you are perfectly fine and I just enjoy keeping you here. I had a nasty fight with Cuddy over you...now I own your ass…Your arm!" Chase gazed at him, pouting his lips, but finally lifted his left arm towards House.

"What's up with Foreman?" Chase tried to divert the conversation into a different direction.

"_Heee_…is busy with my extra clinic hours…"

"So Cuddy got mad at you…" Chase chuckled.

"You can't imagine…she's a beast."

"And Foreman?"

"He ganged up with the beast, betrayed the king and saved the pawn in stuccato horse jumps."

"Wrong move…"

"The first two obviously…you should thank him."

"I know…he didn't figure it out, did he?" House shooke his head. Chase gave a thankful look, slightly relieved. He followed House's figure as he made his IV ready. He knew he won't tell anyone. He leant back to the pillow suddenly feeling tired, House was right, he was not fine yet. He wondered whether he gave him some sedative again, like he was sure he did last time. He didn't mind it indeed, that was the best House could possibly do, he would've done the same. They were not that different from this respect. That's why he trusted him, that's why he never tried to compare his actions to the trivial benchmark of mimiced ethics, morals and emotions, which he himself never believed in, the way Cameron did most of the time. That's why he tended to take his side at times aside from protecting himself. House must have noticed his tired look, because he glared at him with drawn eyes.

"Tired?" Chase nodded. "Have some rest. That's the best you can do…better than thinking about what might have been..."

"I'm gonna be fine." House nodded. Chase's eyes were already closed when House raised his head to face him again.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly before turning off the lights.

**TBC…**

**Note:**

**Fist of all, I would like to say sorry for the huge delay, but I had lots of exams this semester which took up all my time for a while. But now I'm back with the new chapter! I hope you'll like it! I was thinking very hard how to go on with the story, but now I think I made up my mind. :D**

**Well, I'm just very impressed with all the nice reviews!!! Thank you:D**


	15. Occam's Razor

**Chapter 15 - Occam's Razor**

**Revised by: ****bookgodess15**

House was sitting on a bench playing with his cane somewhere on the first floor. It was half past seven as the big electric clock showed on the opposite wall. He was thinking, eyes closed, tilting his head slightly backwards.

"I was looking for you." House opened his eyes to see Wilson standing there in his jacket, ready to leave.

"But not finding. Hell! I'm that good at hiding. David Copperfield should watch out." Wilson tilted his head to the side smiling.

"How's Chase?"

"Better."

"Good. Did you talk?"

"Yeah. He told me what happened, and I... told him his mother was a nutter and that sleeping is way better than weeping."

"That's... excellent!"

"He took it quite well."

"He always does...that's the magic working between you."

"The truth is that I didn't know what to say."

"At least you tried, even if it sucked."

"Thanks... your words always encourage me."

"Maybe... he needed nothing else... he didn't need Cameron or Foreman to help him, he needed you... he trusts you."

"Maybe he makes a mistake there."

"Maybe you make a mistake when you let him be mistaken."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him the truth."

"What truth? Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Either I lie or his parents did. Everybody lies!"

"Then lie better. They're both dead...I'm sure they don't mind."

"But Chase certainly would. It has no future since it had no past. It would only make things worse instead of making them better."

"You don't know that. You can't always know what other people need. You, particularly don't even know what you need, how can you be so sure about Chase? He doesn't have anybody, no matter how brilliant he is in hiding that. I don't know how it could screw up his life any further."

"Life always finds a way."

"You're afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of being in some healthy, unselfish relationship with another human being. He won't jump on to your neck and call you daddy...He just needs a friend. You don't need to be more than what you are supposed to be. There's no catch. Chase isn't stupid."

"No... that's why he would have a hard time dealing with this."

"_Sooo_ it would be hard for him or hard for you? Which one is it?"

"I only knew about it for a few weeks."

"But you have known Chase for 3 years."

"I know my employee for 3 years. I don't know Chase."

"Oh! Come on! You can tell everything from everybody by a magic glance and you get emotionally and morally confused about Chase? He isn't that complicated. You aren't that complicated...you are predictable. " House raised his head "If you want the answers, go get them! Beat them out from God! But get over it! He needs that conversation and he needs you! He's been following you like a puppy since he came here, didn't you notice that? He respects you, I assure you he singled you out as his father figure long before. What else do you need?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jesus!!...He's still very young, needs someone's approval that what he does is good."

"I'm useless at giving approvals... and too moronic to be a role model."

"Be his friend. That's all I'm asking. That's all he would expect from you."

"That's the best way this can possibly turn out... I don't want him to leave..." Wilson sighed, giving a light smile, nodding his head. He sat next to House.

"Tell him, unless somebody else does... because then he would leave..." House looked to the side to face Wilson. He simply nodded his head. They were sitting there for a minute in silence, leaning backwards, heads towards the ceiling until Wilson smacked his thighs then stood up.

"Dinner?"

"You pay."

The sun was sweeping through the blinds making Chase stir in his bed. He hid his face behind his hand trying to drift back to sleep, but after a long struggle he gave up the fight. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up on the hospital bed. The sudden movement made him cough though he wasn't feeling sick at all. He looked at the small bedside table and grabbed the medicine bottle which House left there yesterday. He strewed a pill onto his palm and checked its back...it was so childish that he had to laugh at himself. House's a jerk, but he always hits the nail. He popped the pill then nearly froze when he caught sight of the figure sitting in a chair at the opposite corner of the room, which was still dim, observing his every move. He couldn't believe it.

"House?! What..." He couldn't finish, because House pushed himself up from the chair meanwhile pointing at the cylinder shaped bottle of cough medicine, which Chase was still holding in his hand.

"Occam's Razor... the reason you were looking for."

"What?" House limped closer and closer to the bed.

"The simplest explanation... Your mum was depressed, blaming you for something you didn't do, drinking hence giving your dad an obvious reason to hate her, which he did but not because she changed so much, left her, kept a distance with you, offended you in every possible way so he felt guilty so he came here to see you, definitely wanting to tell you something, but ended up lying to you about his cancer, he missed you which after all means he loved you thus he was clearly acting ambiguous and distracted...what does it tell you?" Chase draw his eyebrows dangerously close to each other, trying hard to get the point.

"That they didn't give a crap about me?"

"That your mommy did something very, very naughty."

"What do you mean?"

"Rowan Chase was not your dad." Chase stiffened and shook his head.

"That's impossible! How could you even...?" House threw a sheet of paper onto his lap.

"Look at it..." Chase looked at House then looked at the paper...

"Oh, God! Is it...? Where did you get this?! How..?"

"When he came here he visited Wilson... I suppose I don't have to tell you the rest..." Chase shivered nervously.

"And you knew it?! You were playing with me while you knew it all the way!!!??? Huh?!" A sudden rage took over him and having nothing but the bottle of cough medicine in his hand he threw it angrily to the wall. After a small bang the pills were rolling on the floor. House looked down on them showing his sympathy... he knew how they felt.

"Calm down Chase. I didn't know it. Some people knew it, but it wasn't me."

"You're lying!"

"Pfff...yeah...everybody lies! But facts will be facts, he was not your dad." Chase stared at him like a scared teen.

"They didn't lie to me!"

"They did. I don't know why they did that...their every move was completely mindless." Chase buried his face in his hands with a long trembling sigh. Everybody fooled him. He took so much from his parents but this was the last thing he ever expected. Now everything was painfully clear...House solved the puzzle...like he always did, but this time it was merely pointless. "Pointless...this whole thing's pointless." He knew something was behind this, something that made House interested...something that was good enough for him to play with.

"Yeah...it..." Chase suddenly raised his head and stared into his eyes with a cold and desperate look.

"Who was it then?! I suppose you know that too! Otherwise you wouldn't be telling me this! You don't like blind stories House! So come on! What's the punch line?" Instead of answering House turned around and hurried towards the door. "Tell me! House!" He turned his head back from the doorway looking deeply into Chase's eyes.

"Occam's Razor..." and he disappeared .

About five minutes later Cameron stepped into Chase's room with a bright smile on her face, holding a tray with his breakfast, but the brightness soon vanished when she realized that no one was in there.

"Chase?" She put down the tray and checked the bathroom. "Chase?" She stepped to the bed. The sheets were left in a mess. She wanted to put them right when her fingers bumped into a sheet of paper. She looked around before finally reading it. It didn't took too long for her to realise what it was about, but her already gloomy eyes darkened even further when she saw the pills scattered on the floor. "Oh my God!"

Wilson was sitting at his desk supporting his head with his fist, reading through a patient's medical chart, which he dropped in scare, when House burst into his office shutting the door behind himself with such a force, that the small stuffed animals, Wilson got from some of his patients rearranged themselves on the shelf being closest to the door.

"_Whooo-hoooooo_! Nice family moment?"

"I told everything by telling nothing."

"_Aaand_ how did you do that?"

"Everything in a revised version, except the I'm your daddy part."

"And what's the _'and'-_part?"

"I gave him a hint."

"A _hint_? Are you making this into a diagnosis? Then Chase'll need his own team! You're unsolvable."

"He'll get it. He's smart."

"Why do you always have to do things the other way around than normal people do? Why couldn't you just tell him?"

"That wouldn't be fun."

"Are you playing? Tiring him beforehand?"

"Stubborn fishes need to be deprived from their will to fight before you catch them out."

"You think you'll catch him with a plastic bait?"

"I already did. That's the joy in catching stubborn fishes." Wilson shook his head in annoyance. "I give him 10 minutes and he 'll be looking for me."

"You came here to hide? This is the first place he'll be looking."

"Yep. That's the aim. We are taking him into the net."

"We_?...Wo-wo-wo_. Wait! I'd like to stay out of this...I..."

"_Too late!" _House said in a high pitched whiny voice when he heard the banging which was soon followed by Chase's blond head peering through the semi-opened door of Wilson's office.

**TBC...**

**Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! The next Chapter'll be about Chase finding out the truth! I know that some of you were confused about it, but I didn't want to jump into the middle of it without some playing...:DD But next Chapter I PROMISE! ;D**

**I hope you liked this one too!**

**R&R please:DDD**


	16. Tug of war

**Revised by: bookgodess15 !!!THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I laughed so hard at your comments (and hence at myself ;D ) that I fell off of my bed!!! XDDD**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I hope that this chapter won't disappoint anyone! I'll try and be faster in the future!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! They mean a lot!!! So R&R please!**

**I hope you'll like it! ;)**

**Chapter 16 - Tug-of-war**

The first person Chase caught sight of was Wilson, who was holding his index finger up, being in the middle of a sentence with his mouth open to speak. He froze utterly as Chase carefully stepped inside, though still not noticing House, who tried to hide between the door and the shelves, looking Chase up and down with curious eyes. He was wearing his jeans with a grey-green striped sweater, which he obviously got hurriedly from his locker on the way here, but he was walking in his hospital slippers, and with his hair standing up in as many directions as possible, he looked quite ridiculous, but in a cute way indeed.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, I'm just looking for House, if you have..."

Wilson turned to face him, moving out from his statue-like position with an overwhelming amount ofastonishment on his face, still holding his finger up in the air, before starting to shake it back and forth meanwhile lowering his head with a smirk and finally pointing at House, who stuck his head out from behind the door with a questioning look on his face pointing at himself with both hands.

He spoke up loudly: "Man! That was fast!"

Chase stumbled a few steps to the side, holding up his hands and rapidly slapping his thighs with his palms accompanyingthe act by a grimace.

"Are we playing hide and seek?"

"No...I'd rather call it hide and guess...so what did you discover?"

"Very little which would actually make sense if we take the simplest explanation."

House glanced at Wilson. "See? I told he's smart! The only type of explanation which actually makes sense is a simple explanation. Brilliant!"

Wilson shook his head to the comment.

"You knew my mother...you knew this...you are interested...and now playing to avoid me... Why?"

"_EEEEEE_...this still sounds like a question, I thought you had the answer? The simple one...obviously."

"My answer would be...it would..." Chase became distracted, focusing at one point on the wall. Wilson's eyes made contact with House's, saying that it was enough already.

"You know it, don't you? And you want me to nod approval like when you get a diagnosis right." Chase was still not looking at him. "Look at me!" Chase fixed his eyes, which were a little teary by this point on House's face. "You got it right!"

"Oh my God!" Chase covered his mouth and started shaking his head with small, subtle movements. He was standing like that for nearly a moment when Wilson, who couldn't stand it any longer walked to him and gently touched his shoulder. House was watching the scene from a distance feeling guilty, though it wasn't his fault this time. It wasn't he who lied.

"Chase, are you OK? You should sit down! This might be scary...unbelievable...I know...but you need to listen to what he wants to say! Come on!" Wilson said in a calming voice and dragged Chase to the armchair pushing him down. He was not protesting, but looked up at Wilson.

"Can I trust him?...Can I trust you?" His voice was a bit trembling. The problem was that he already trusted them and now he was more afraid from discovering what he shouldn't.

"I think you want some proof...this isn't a joke Chase...I can assure you that myself..." Wilson sighed glancing over at House then stepped to his desk and pulled a paper out from the drawer handing it to Chase.

"What's this?"

"A paternity test, like the one House managed to do without my consent, only this time it's not about Rowan Chase."

Chase scanned it with his eyes, his hand was still in front on his mouth and nose. There were names on it...proper names, not just numbers and tables...He had to believe it, what else could he do? House hadn't moved an inch since Chase sat down. He watched him with eager eyes, wanting some absolution, some reaction, crying, anger, anything.

"For how long have you known this?" Chase snapped at House.

"When you told me your mother's maiden name I called your aunt, but I expected to discover something else." he said with his head bowed down.

"She knew it too?!" Chase threw his hands up in the air.

"Yes. Like Rowan did, I'm guessing that's why you're here. No coincidence in the world."

"You all lied to me!"****

"I didn't. I had no idea..."

"Why didn't my dad tell me?"

"Your mom asked him not to. I think she hated me more than she did your dad, and I think he wanted a Dr. Chase Jr. more than a juicy scandal, for that matter... maybe he loved you too, he was deceived that you were his son for years. As for your aunt...she just thought there was no need to tell it after so many years..."

"This is pointless."

"I'm sure it wasn't for them. People do pointless things and still think they did them for a reason."

"And what's your reason?"

"For what?"

"What do you want from me? Why did you tell me? What was the point in it? Why couldn't my aunt keep her mouth shut as she did so far?... You want to be my daddy? This is ridiculous enough already but I'm 27! ...You know what?! I don't want to know the answers! I want to forget the questions! I didn't ask for it and I didn't ask for you!" Chase got to his feet throwing the paper back to Wilson's desk, moving towards the door. He was so confused that he didn't want to listen to it any longer, he didn't mind that he missed the rest of the story, he only wanted to clear his head.

"Chase! Listen!" House tried to grab his arm to make him stay.

"I'm not interested!"

But House kept him steady until Chase surprised him for the second time that day.

"Get the hell out of my way!" And he pushed him against Wilson, who, trying to keep House from falling to the ground, stumbled into his desk. Chase made his way to the door pulling it open fully, which revealed a shocked Cameron, who was holding her hands up in defense. Chase glanced at her then pushed her aside. House went to the door, trying to follow Chase, who was now running along the corridor.

"Chase! Come back here, you little... Chase!" It took a second for him to turn his head towards the panting Cameron, who was huddled up to the wall in panic.

"What did you hear?" He snapped at her. He was in his mood of utter rage and pretty close to shaking it out from her if she remained in silence. "Which part of the question didn't you understand?!"

"House! It's not her fault!" Wilson appeared behind him.

"I...I...was looking for Chase and..." Cameron tried.

"And you kept lurking after me, unless you were here, right?...Right?!"

"I didn't know...I didn't know that..."

"You idiot!" House wanted to go after Chase but Cameron tried to get in his way hoping that she could explain the situation, but House pushed her towards Wilson just as Chase did a minute ago and continued on his track.

"House! Don't do anything you can regret! Do you hear?!"

"He'll leave...there's nothing I can do hence nothing I can regret..."

Wilson shook his head before turning his concern to Cameron, who was now close to crying, tears welling up in her eyes. Wilson grabbed her arm pulling her into his office. He knew that trying to catch Chase in his present state wouldn't be a good idea. He had something better in mind.

"Cameron. It's important! What did you hear?"

"Is this true? That House is..."

"Yes. He's Chase's father. But you can't tell anybody!"

Cameron pressed her hand onto her chest. "Oh God! How could this be?"

"Listen to me! You have to find Chase! Alright? I'm sure he went back to his apartment."

"But...I had no idea...I know nothing about what's this about...I have no right to interfere, he would throw me out."

"No he wouldn't, but House and me on the other hand... you have to talk to him. Okey? Try to calm him down, tell him that he cannot leave or do anything stupid."

"...I won't...I can't...I had this thing with House and I don't know the background and..." She moved towards the door, but Wilson grabbed her arm.

"You know as much as he knows judging from your reaction. That'll be enough. Find him! I'll talk to House." Cameron gave a long, suffering look and so she silently signed her consent. That was enough for Wilson.

"House?!" Wilson stepped into House's office and got somewhat calmer when he found him sitting there behind his desk, playing dodgem with 2 Vicodin pills.

"What?"

"You should be more interested than _'what?'_ "

"Why? He left as I predicted..."

"You did not predict it! And he won't leave."

"How are you so sure?" House noticed something on Wilson's face and made his 'I'm sure you know something that I don't and I'm curious' grimace.

"I sent Cameron to his apartment, she heard everything."

"I know she did but did you say you sent _C__ameron_?...to _talk_ to him? Now that's genuine! She could obviously explain him everything which she has no damn idea about..."

"I never said I sent her to _talk_..."

House got it after a second and burst into a harsh laughter pointing at Wilson with his cane. "You dirty old man!..."

"Woman are better at it" Wilson shrugged.

"Yeah. Hence your 3 wives. Let me guess, that's why you're so calm! Why not a hooker?"

"Because Cameron..."

"Yeah, he knows her 'inside out' so it's convenient and she's cheaper nonetheless. Sorry...this was genuine! Now tell me, old master of sedative-sex, how exactly do you think this will help me?"

"They did it once, in another set up but for the same purpose...Chase calms down, Cameron shuts up for a while and you 'll get your last damn chance to do something right. Just watch me!" Wilson made his _'I'm so sure in myself' _face while waving his hand at House.

Cameron was standing before Chase's apartment. She put her hair right before lifting her hand to bang on the door. "Chase! Open up! We need to talk! Chase! It's me, Cameron!"

Chase heard her very well, though he had no intention to let her in. He was so upset about House that he broke whatever got under his hands when he got home, shouting in rage, not being able to cry. When he finally got himself together a bit, he stepped under the shower and turned the water so hot that it burned his skin. He wanted to forget it all and hoped that water and suds will clear his thoughts too. When Cameron started banging he just twisted his bathrobe around his body, water was dropping from his hair as he was trying to maneuver himself through the several broken pieces belonging to different objects all covering the floor of his living room. He kept in silence, but the banging and shouting just didn't seem to stop. He opened the door suddenly, just in time to grab Cameron's banging fist with his palm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped at her.

"We need to talk." she said like an school girl, who learned her sentence by heart in case anyone asks the question at the exam which she was prepared for. She blushed a bit while

looking the freshly showered Chase up and down, bringing to book that whatever happened it just made him look more handsome.

"He sent you?"

"No."

"Of course," Chase replied sarcastically, nodding his head.

"Chase, you just ran away from the hospital, you should..."

"I'm fine, if that's what interests you. You know it, no need to talk. Go away!"

"I'm worried about you...He's worried about you."

"I said I'm not interested. Go away!" As he was gesturing, Cameron got the chance to have a good look at Chase's living room.

"What did you do!? Chase! You're not fine!"

"GO AWAY!"

"You need help, I.."

"I'm not telling you again!" He tried to close the door, but Cameron pushed him inside with such a force that it took him off guard and landed with his feet on the broken glasses. He hissed in pain. Cameron shut the door and looked around furiously. She had enough from everybody trying to ignore her, to push her aside, to not give a damn about her opinion. She was worried about Chase, worried about House, agitated by the news she just learned, upset about Wilson's unusual and highly undiplomatic demand to be the one to talk to Chase about an extremely touchy topic, not just for him, but also for herself, being well aware of her feelings for House, and even though she was willing to help. She simply cared without demands and expectations, but there was one thing she was not willing to do, begging Chase before his doorway and giving up her pride. And the only way which seemed plausible between humiliating herself and ignoring Chase's situation was a counterattack. Chase pushed her away she pushed back. They were standing close to each other while Chase tried to rummage out the shard of glasses from his feet, mumbling something to himself, but he said nothing. His damp hair was hanging in his face as he was banding down to explore the bleeding cuts on his sole. Cameron kept staring, he was just so damn cute, she wanted to say something meaningful, but she too went out of words. There was no need for them, really, and something else started to kick into her mind. She knew the answers to her questions without asking them, and Chase seemed to know that she knew. He wanted somebody to comfort him, which he kept on denying helplessly and she wanted to take the job, which created a kind of stationary front line between them, and none of them could forge ahead or withdraw with enough strength and resolve to change the state on the West. Finally Cameron started the game.****

"Why did you do this?" she asked,pointing at the ruined room around her.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to help."

"You did already. You can go." Chase made his point sarcastically trying to find a place on the floor with his aching foot that was more or less pleasant to stand on.

"No. You are just as arrogant, proud and egocentric as House, but what's worse you two have the same ability to deny that in reality you are very much sensitive and that's why you can't discuss the most important things without being jerks!"

"Thank you. Your judgment reminds me why I hate it when someone tries to rub her nose into my business. Are we finished?"

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you finished so that we can go on to why I came here or are you planning to keep denying that you are freaked out?"

"I'm not freaked out.."

"Sure. That your parents lied to you, that you're alone, that someone, who you learned how to relate to turned out to be your dad doesn't affect you at all, right?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Are you going to quit? You can't do that to him...to yourself..." She stepped closer looking into his eyes. Now they could have touched each other, but then Chase moved away.

"That's the only way I see possible right now."

"You can't do that Chase! Damn, he's your dad and he's alive! You have to at least listen to him!"

He was standing with his back towards her and since he didn't seem to move she grabbed his arm an turned him to face her. The bathrobe was still damp a bit from the water on his skin and the expression on his face was rather disturbing. It was sad, enraged, passionate and acquiescent at the same time. She couldn't resist her own feelings and with an unexpected movement she hugged him tightly. Chase's eyes widened but he didn't push her away. The hug was comforting. She too, forgot about why she came here and buried her face into Chase's neck and slipped her fingers into his hair. Maybe it was she who needed comfort, who needed Chase to hug her.

"You smell good." She whispered into his ear. Chase turned his head in surprise so that he was looking at the back of Cameron's head with eyes widened even further. She slowly let go from the hug, pulling her fingers along his neck in the same way she did then. ****

"What...what are you doing?" Chase shuddered.

"The same we did last time...and it didn't suck." She said stroking his cheek with her hand and moving on to kiss him, but Chase pulled away.

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"We shouldn't do this. It's not right."

"It's just sex. Stop being so prudent and deliberate over everything!" She tried over, but Chase pulled back again.

"I had the flu. I don't want you to catch anything."

"I won't. Think less Chase. That'll help...me, you...House..."

"If you would like to talk about House while we are..." Chase raised his voice, flailing with his hands, but he couldn't finish, because Cameron kissed him passionately, shifting his hands out of her way. Chase tried to get free at first, but after a second he changed his mind and this time it was he, who pushed her against the wall. He gave out all his frustration in a definitely better way and Cameron didn't mind it. Her fingers untangled the belt of his bathrobe while Chase unbuttoned her shirt, guiding her towards the bed. She kept on kissing him and only stopped for the time Chase threw her onto the bed. This time he was so different, or maybe it was the situation, which made it better. It was rather like Chase being high and she just completely turned on. She was a bit ashamed about this, knowing in what condition Chase was emotionally, and perhaps having sex wasn't the best idea, but then what else could she do? This was the only feasible solution to calm him down, to keep her promise and to help House besides she couldn't resist him with his "after showering" look. She moaned as Chase went on kissing her neck. She tried not to think too much as she just advised Chase, but she could feel that both of them were full of thoughts and questions. His head was somewhere in between her shoulder and the sheets and besides concentrating on what they were doing, she had to notice that Chase was trembling.

"Are you cold?" he didn't pull up his head or stop but mumbled a "no". He didn't had the time and mood to turn the heat on when he got home so it was really quite cold in there, hence Cameron was sure that this was the case so she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him. It took her a while to realize that Chase was crying!

**TBC...**


	17. Rocket Man

**Note: Hey! It's been a long time since I updated this story, and first of all I would like to say that I'm terribly sorry, but I lost my muse on this, which finally returned as you can see...:) So I sat down and started working on this chapter immediatley and e-mailed it to bookgodess15 who is the beta reader of this story, but unfortunately she is very busy right now (which I can completely understand), and although she promised to try and correct this chapter later on, she advised me to post it as it is for now. So please pardon me for the possible grammatical mistakes! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!!! I hope you'll like this chapter too! -****Cathy-**

**Chapter 17 – 'Rocket man'**

Cameron felt the lump in her throat, the same tension like when she knew her husband could not be saved, when they both knew, when he was there kissing her neck, just as Chase, and she knew he was crying. She heared the soft sobs, she couldn't mistake them for passion. It was the tension of helplessness, of anger, of everything she could and couldn't do. She couldn't help. Helping Chase, she just did not feel ready for. She loved to save but was afraid of getting stucked with the unsaveable. The very thing which made her attrackted to House now made her attrackted to Chase, but this attraction was her fear. She kissed Chase's forehead again and again pretending she is unavare of what's going on until he seemed to get himself together.

''You okey?'' she asked as he rolled over to the other side. She left her eye on him for a long moment. His face was slightly flushed, his hair still a bit damp, his chest raising rapidly as he took quick, deep breaths to calm himself down and the expression on his face made her tremble inside.

He nodded.

''Are you sure?''

He nodded again, leaning closer and whispering into her ear, gently brushing it with his lips:

''Thank you...''

Cameron shivered, rather because of Chase's voice than because of what he actually ment. They both knew what kind of 'thank you' it was. Chase was not an idiot as he has cleverly pointed out before. He knew exactly why she did it, why she was there. It was in his voice, in the tone on which he said that two words, it was a silent recognition, a common assent.

Cameron smiled and sqeezed his hair out of his face. The recognition obviously didn't mean he was happy about it. His blue-green eyes were full with unhappiness when he spoke:

''You are not going to stay, are you?''

Cameron could barely look at him. Deep inside she wanted to stay, to hold him until he gets better, but she didn't feel ready for it. It wasn't really her, Chase wanted. Not now, or at least that was what she wanted to believe. She slowly shook her head knowing he's gonna get hurt, that she went too far with an uncertain mind. Chase hissed and nodded.

''I'm sorry Chase.''

''I know.''

''For everything that happened to you, that I didn't notice...''

''I know.''

''You want me to tell him anything?''

Chase shook his head.

''But you are not going anywhere, are you?''

''No... Where would I go..?''

This striked Cameron. Really, where would he go? He was alone. She never recognised it. She never cared. The only one who needed her all along, who secretly hoped for help, was before her eyes. It wasn't House. He didn't need help. She wanted to push through a door which was so obviously unbreakable that she didn't have to be afraid what might be on the other side. Chase was different. If she gets into the treadwheel now she won't be able to get out. It had happened once. She was afraid of falling in love and it didn't seem impossible with Chase, even though she tried to convince herself otherwise. House never wanted her. Sometimes they played puckishly, it was innocent, no danger involved. House rejected and deep inside that was what she expected. Her desire for a relationship with House was almost like to claim she can fight unless nobody fights back. House never fought back. Chase did. And it scared her.

House was sitting in his car waiting at the red light. If he turns right he might catch his series, might have a drink, read a journal or stare out the window, wait for Wilson, who had a date with a nurse from oncology. Wilson never gives up. He might leave a bigger mess for him to clean up the next day. It's not fair for anyone to be happy if he can't, especially not for Wilson. But Wilson wanted to be happy and he was. And he was happy not being happy. Wilson wanted him to be happy and he wanted Wilson not to be. That was the contradiction here, that either way they were doomed to be on different ends on a onesided scale of human emotions. Wilson never changed him. Reached his conscience with a few remarks but that was the furthest he has ever gotten. Stacy never changed him. What they both did was a strange mixture of acceptance and a failed attempt of some sort of obsessive conversion. They liked him the way he was, but still wanted to change him to be able to be with him. Doesn't matter if it was for his own good or for their own good, the only thing it did was to make him take the other way. And there he was. If he turns left he might find Chase home, he might be able to tell him what he feels. Chase never wanted to change him, but he did. There was a strange bond between them and it all made sense now. A bond like the one he has with Wilson, but with an invisible attachment he had with Stacy. He almost saw his sad puppy eyes and the way he tries to make Cameron stay and he knew she refused. Whatever happened between them, she didn't stay and he knew why. He almost saw them sitting next to each other, saw Wilson in the restaurant, smiling with his 'imbecile' expression he always pulls off when he's with a woman, a woman he cannot keep, saw Stacy reading a book with Mark on her side, happy, but not entirely satisfied, Cuddy laying on her back in her nighty waiting for all the things she really needs instead of cherishing what she's achieved, the decent figure of Chase's mom in his old memories, his parents watching Tv, hurt and tired of wishing their son something he always rejects, some sort of happiness and saw himself sitting alone in the dark playing a classical on the piano, the man defined by everyone, the one who will never change... House... but what if he's not the man they think he is? What if he's not the man he himself thought he was? The radio played an old Elton John song and he smiled and closed his eyes for a second as the cars horned behind him and the red light turned bright green:

_It's lonely out in space  
On such a timeless flight_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Ah, no no no...  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man  
Burnin' out his fuse  
Up here alone_ He turned left. 

Cameron was buttoning her coat watching Chase from the corner of her eyes. He was wearing his jeans and a T-shirt by now. He didn't know why he put the jeans on. He was not going anywhere. He felt uncomfortable on his own bed, sitting awkwardly on its edge, rubbing his nose with his index finger as always when he was nervous, tired or bored, observing Cameron's shoes. He didn't dare to look further than her shoes. He was terribly disappointed. He secretly hoped that she'll stay, that she came because of him, that someone did something only because of him, that someone liked him and cared and wanted to show it. He truly liked her but all this turned into some soothing sex again. Who needed it more, he wasn't quite sure. Nobody liked him as much as he desired and he could not get out of this situation he was caught in, though he desperately wanted to find the man he always wanted to be. He felt like he always fails and always starts over and burns everything behind him only to be able to begin with a clean page. He had to realise that there's no such as a clean page. Not for ourselves. Maybe he's always been the same. Maybe the people around us make the difference, make us see ourselves in a specific way. He felt like he didn't find the right kind of people.

Cameron was playing with her hair.

''I think I should go.''

Chase looked up.

''Alright.''

''Chase...''

''Yes?''

Cameron hesitated for a second pulling her lips together.

''You'll get over this...''

''Of course...''

''Chase..I..''

''Just..go!''

''I'll see you.''

Chase nodded his head but didn't look at her again.Cameron opened the door and he heared her closing it with a soft bang but he didn't see it, he didn't see anything. He covered his face and cryed loudly. He was alone, finally he was alone.

Cameron pulled her coat tighter around herself as she stepped out into the cold, feeling guilty.

''_Oh_ look! Wilson was right. You did it!''

Cameron lifted her head suddenly to find herself in front of her boss. She couldn't believe it.

''House?!''

''And judging from your expression it was either that bad or that good and you have remorse because you didn't expect to feel anything. But you did.''

''How did you know that we...''

''I didn't. I can smell the bittersweet scent of self sacrifice.'' he answered sniffling into the air.

''Of course...''

''You know why we do it?"

''Do what?''

''Somehow it makes us feel superior, it's almost like we care. It's a state of mind, addictive like drugs. You're an addict and I own you. How is he?''

''Honestly?''

''No.''

''I don't know.''

''No.''  
''No?''

''You don't want to know. A big difference.''

Cameron frowned. House was right. She didn't help Chase to open up. She didn't know what was in his mind, how he felt about House. Understanding without words is sometimes the most misleading knowledge.

''I did what I could. It's up to you now.''

House nodded his head.

''What you could, obviously, but yeah, it was up to me." there was some sarcasm in his voice.

Cameron looked helplessly at House before moving on with an offended look on her face, passing him when he grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.

''Thank you Cameron.''

It was the second thank you that day. She took a deep breath before saying something absolutely irrelevant.

''I like you.''

House's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, almost like he couldn't believe what he's just heared before forcefully pulling her closer and kissing her on the mouth. She closed her eyes, not protesting too hard. She didn't want to, she didn't know where she was, this seemed so unexplainable. It was a short kiss with just a little hint of passion, but enough to upset her even more.When House let go of her she opened her eyes to see his wide smirk a few inches away from her face.

''But you need HIM. I just didn't want you to leave without knowing that.''

She stood there still, her fingers on her lips, startled.

''Don't worry, it stays in the family.'' He winked at her and limped towards Chase's apartment.

Cameron didn't move. She understood him, she understood herself.

House shouted after her, his voice echoing in the cold empty air.

''Get over IT!''

She understood what 'it' ment.

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Ah, no no no...  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man  
Burnin' out his fuse  
Up here alone_

House's smirk didn't wanish from his face as he slowly reached Chase's door.

TBC...


End file.
